A Love Before Time
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! He is a God, and she is a beginner Goddess. Jealousy, sometimes it's needed to realize your own feelings. KuroPika in mythology. My second collaboration fic with Sends
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

He is a God, and she is a beginner Goddess. KuroPika in mythology. My second collaboration fic with Sends^^

GENRE :

Romance

WARNING :

AU, OOC, tidak mengikuti sebagian besar fakta yang ada dalam Mitologi Yunani.

A/N :

Sends :  
Banyak pencobaan untuk editnya... soalnya memang banyak masalah.. Trus sempat bertengkar *plak*

whitypearl :  
Berawal dari ide tak terduga yang melibatkan alter-self aku sama Sends, akhirnya kita bikin versi KuroPika-nya. Thanks to whatsapp, haha!

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Bulan purnama tepat berada di atas Gunung Olympus. Saat manusia terlelap dalam tidurnya, inilah saat bagi dewa dan dewi untuk berpesta. Tahukah kau pesta debut yang diadakan bagi putri bangsawan? Mereka pun mengenal acara seperti itu. Semua dewi yang merupakan keturunan dari dewa tingkat tinggi dan telah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, diperkenalkan kepada umum. Termasuk Kurapika yang merupakan cucu kesayangan dari Zeus, dewa tertinggi.

Malam itu memang merupakan malam yang istimewa bagi Kurapika. Kini gadis itu telah dewasa, dan ia sudah dianggap mampu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan berdasarkan pertimbangan dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi, hari ini adalah hari penentuan bagi semua dewi maupun dewa, yaitu penentuan posisi dan tugas mereka di khayangan. Semua mata memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gadis kecil itu sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik nan mempesona.

Rambut pirangnya yang panjang berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan, tampak menarik perhatian di antara teman-temannya sesama dewi. Mata birunya yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera berbinar-binar menatap tempat pesta yang indah dan dihiasi bunga-bunga. Pipinya merona kemerahan saking gembiranya.

'Sekaranglah saatnya,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana pestanya menurutmu, Kurapika?" tanya Zeus pada cucunya itu.

"Indah sekali Kakek, aku suka," jawab Kurapika gembira...mengundang tatapan iri dari dewi lainnya yang juga diperkenalkan malam itu. Salah satunya bernama  
Menchi, meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Sayang sekali pesta belum akan dimulai sampai tamu kehormatan kita datang dan duduk di bangku itu," Zeus melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menunjuk bangku yang terletak di salah satu baris paling depan.

Zeus kembali menatap cucunya sambil tersenyum, "Kau bisa berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum acaranya dimulai, tapi jangan pergi terlalu jauh."

Kurapika mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat, lalu menuruni tangga singgasana Zeus dan ikut menyapa para tamu. Lama-lama ia merasa bosan...

'Siapa sih tamu kehormatan itu? Lama sekali...sungguh lancang membuat semuanya menunggu seperti ini,' ia menggerutu dalam hati.

Kurapika melangkah keluar dan menenangkan diri di tempat yang sepi. Dari kejauhan, Kurapika melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap memakai tuksedo hitam melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan acara. Matanya terus terpaku pada pemuda itu. Apakah dia orang yang di tunggu-tunggu itu? Gadis itu melihat Si Pemuda berjalan menghampiri kakeknya dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

'Aneh sekali,' batin Kurapika ketika melihat kakeknya tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu.

Seorang dayang bergegas keluar dan menghampiri Kurapika.

"Aduh...ke mana saja? Ayo cepat masuk, acaranya akan segera dimulai! Demi Zeus, aku akan mati kalau tidak berhasil menemukanmu!" kata dayang itu sambil membawanya pergi.

"Tunggu, siapa pemuda itu tadi?" tany Kurapika ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia pembawa berita dari tamu kita..."

Kurapika bergegas memasuki ruangan acara dan kembali ke tempatnya. Dari situ ia dapat melihat para tamu yang hadir. Matanya kembali mencari sosok pemuda lancang tadi, mulai dari bangku yang paling belakang sampai ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat pemuda itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang telah ditunjukkan kakeknya tadi.

Ternyata Si Pemuda bukan pembawa berita, tapi dialah tamu kehormatan itu! Rambut hitam dan matanya yang berwarna onyx memukau dewi-dewi muda yang ada di sana.

"Dia akan menjadi milikku," tiba-tiba Menchi bergumam di sebelah Kurapika, seolah memang bermaksud agar gadis itu mendengarnya.

Kurapika mendengus sebal. Bisa-bisanya pemuda lancang itu memukau para dewi di sana. Harus diakui pemuda itu memang menarik, tapi benar-benar lancang! Bagaimana bisa Zeus menjadikannya sebagai tamu kehormatan?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika, Zeus berbisik padanya, "Dia masih keturunan dewa tingkat tinggi. Baik-baiklah kau dengannya, kau akan banyak bekerjasama dengan Kuroro nanti."

Kurapika sangat terkejut. Dia baru saja akan protes saat acara tiba-tiba dimulai. Kurapika betul-betul tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru ia dengarkan. Bekerja sama? Apa maksudnya ini? Satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan, dia belum tentu bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak disiplin seperti itu. Terlambat di acara penting menunjukkan watak asli seseorang. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga ia dapat memperoleh keajaiban di malam yang istimewa ini.

Kelima orang dewi bertekuk lutut di hadapan Zeus, masing-masing diberi sebuah mahkota bertatahkan batu mulia. Kurapika menerima batu safir yang sewarna dengan matanya. Semua menikmati upacara itu...hingga tiba saatnya pemberian tugas.

"Kau, bertugas untuk menuliskan takdir setiap perempuan di bumi. Laksanakanlah dengan bijak," kata Zeus.

'Takdir?' batin Kurapika. Bukankah ada sekian banyak perempuan di bumi ini? Harus menuliskan takdir setiap perempuan. Lucu sekali. Pekerjaan ini harus dilakukan olehnya sendirian? Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pemuda bernama Kuroro yang akan menjadi partner kerjanya. 'Bisakah pemuda itu membantuku?'

"Lalu dia," Zeus berkata lagi sambil mengisyaratkan Kuroro untuk menghampiri. "Akan menuliskan takdir semua laki-laki...mungkin kalian akan tinggal di tempat yang sama."

Kurapika langsung melirik Kuroro dengan sebal, sementara pemuda itu menatapnya sekilas. Kuroro dapat melihat dengan jelas kekesalan di mata gadis itu. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mohon diri untuk mulai mengikuti acara kembali.

"Kakek, tempat apa mksudnya ? Tinggal bersama dia? Aku tidak mau!" protes Kurapika kesal.

Zeus tertawa, "Hahaha, benar juga! Tapi kalian akan memiliki gedung kerja yang sama. Ayo, ini malam milikmu...bergembiralah!"

Kurapika merengut, bagaimana caranya menikmati pesta saat Kuroro sudah merusaknya?

Kuroro menatap dewi-dewi bermahkota itu sambil tersenyum. 'Dewi-dewi pemula,' ia berkata dalam hati dengan sinis. Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan kursinya dan mengambil minuman di meja panjang yang terdapat di sisi kanan ruangan.

Kurapika mengambil minuman dengan rasa strawberry favoritnya, membuatnya kembali bertemu dengan Kuroro. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertatapan.

"Oh, hai partner," Kuroro menyapa.

"Hai," jawab Kurapika dengan raut wajah datar.

Saat mengambil kue, tanpa sengaja mereka mengambil kue yang sama dan tangan Kurapika menyentuh tangan Kuroro. Menchi melihat hal itu dari jauh dan memicingkan matanya.

Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alis matanya sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan kue itu kepada Kurapika.

"Hn, Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas..." Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum, "Atas penugasanmu. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Terima kasih," jawab Kurapika pelan. Ternyata Kuroro punya senyum yang menawan, membuatnya lupa sejenak akan kekesalannya. "Kuharap kau tidak terlambat lagi nanti," kesadaran Kurapika pun kembali lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, musik dansa mulai dilantunkan. Menchi segera datang menghampiri. "Dewa Kuroro, ayo kita berdansa," katanya sambil berdiri tepat di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Kuroro mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Menchi. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi pada Kurapika sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu beserta kuenya.

Kurapika memakan kuenya dengan gusar. Kenapa sepertinya Menchi tidak menyukainya? Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

'Silakan saja, siapa juga yang mau ditugaskan bersamanya!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Menchi pun berdansa bersama Kuroro. Ya, dia memang sudah mengincarnya sejak lama. Pasti dia bisa memperoleh kedudukan lebih dari Kurapika jika berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Wah sepertinya ada kotoran di wajahmu," kata Kuroro sambil mengelus pelan pipi Menchi sambil tersenyum menatap mata Menchi dalam, "Biar aku bantu membersihkannya."

Pemuda itu menggosok-gosok pipi Menchi dengan keras menggunakan tangannya, hingga Menchi meringis. "Wah, tidak bisa hilang. Rupanya bukan wajahnya yang kotor tapi hatinya."

Mata Menchi membelalak. "Apa maksudmu? Kau lancang sekali, pada dewi secantik aku!" Menchi melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kuroro. Dia benar-benar merasa tersinggung.

Dari kejauhan, Kurapika melihat hal itu. Dia merasa heran, namun tanpa sadar dia pun tersenyum. Dengan kesal Menchi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum puas...kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Acara tahun ini sedikit membosankan. Pemuda itu memperhatikan para dewi yang berada pada acara itu satu-persatu. Merasa tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya, Kuroro meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Kurapika merasa kesal pada seorang pemuda yang terus memaksanya untuk berdansa. "Lain kali saja ya," ia menolak lalu segera menjauhkan diri.

Sebelum keluar, Kurapika menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil segelas anggur. Itu adalah anggur pertamanya, karena sebelum berusia tujuh belas tahun seorang dewa maupun dewi tidak diperbolehkan meminumnya.

'Malam ini milikku, jadi tak apa kan kalau aku berpesta sendiri?' sambil berpikir begitu, Kurapika melangkah keluar menuju ke taman.

Kuroro yang berada agak jauh dari tempat di mana Kurapika berada, melihat gadis itu namun ia tak mengenalinya. Melalui mahkota yang ada di kepalanya, ia tahu bahwa dewi itu pastilah dewi baru yang belum tahu apa-apa. Karena merasa bosan, pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan buku takdir yang ada padanya kemudian menuliskan takdir-takdir para lelaki di buku itu.

Kurapika duduk di kursi taman yang terbuat dari batu pualam dengan ukiran yang indah, menatap segelas anggur yang dipegangnya.

'Diminum langsung atau sedikit-sedikit ya? Aku lupa,' ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Ah...sama sajalah!'

Kurapika langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Dia tidak tahu, anggur itu baru boleh diminum saat acara berakhir karena efeknya lebih dari anggur biasa, Dyonisos Sang Dewa Anggur sendiri yang membuatnya. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Kurapika langsung mabuk. Ia mulai meracau tak karuan.

Kuroro mendengar suara itu. Awalnya Kuroro mengacuhkannya, tapi lama-lama ia merasa terganggu. Kuroro menutup bukunya lalu dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati asal suara. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Kurapika sedang duduk dengan keadaan mabuk. Kuroro menghampirinya lalu melirik sekilas gelas anggur yang ada di samping Kurapika.

'Jangan-jangan...'

Kuroro mengangkat gelas itu, mencicipi sedikit anggur yang tersisa di dalamnya. Sekarang sudah jelas.

'Dasar dewi bodoh,' batin Kuroro sambil meletakkan gelas itu kembali.

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta sekedar untuk meminta izin kemudian kembali ke taman. Ia menggendong Kurapika dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Kurapika terus mengoceh tak jelas...namun ia terdiam saat melihat wajah pemuda yang menggendongnya.

"Kau siapa?" ia bertanya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah...Ayah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa padamu. Sudah lama sekali...," ucap Kurapika sambil memeluk leher Kuroro yang ia kira ayahnya. Zeus akan murka kalau sampai melihat cucunya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Kuroro membawa Kurapika ke gedung kerjanya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat pesta. Setidaknya gadis itu bisa lebih aman di sini dari pada duduk sendiri di taman itu. Perlahan, Kuroro membaringkan Kurapika di ranjang yang berada di sana.

Kuroro baru saja melepasnya saat tiba-tiba Kurapika membuka mata dan menarik tangannya. "Ayah mau ke mana lagi? Jangan tinggalkan aku...," ia memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan suara yang lirih.

Kuroro tersentak...untunglah dia segera mengerti. Kurapika sedang mabuk, tak menyadari apa yang tengah ia ucapkan. Walau misalnya ada cerita di balik ucapan gadis itu, itu bukan urusannya.

Kuroro tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Kurapika. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," bisiknya.

Kurapika menatapnya sayu sambil membalas senyumannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik dari ruang pesta, membuat Kuroro sadar kembali.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya? Beberapa jam lagi pesta akan berakhir...' ia berpikir keras.

Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gadis itu sambil memanggil namanya, berharap gadis itu bisa segera sadar, "Kurapika! Bangun Bodoh. Hei! Kurapika."

Mata Kurapika berkedip. Kuroro menghela napas lega, tapi ia langsung kecewa saat tiba-tiba Kurapika beranjak dan memeluknya.

"Ayah...," ia memanggil. Rupanya dewi itu masih belum sadar.

Kuroro mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu pelan, berusaha membangunkannya. "Hei! Sadarlah! Aku bukan ayahmu! Kurapika, bangunlah!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut di luar.

"Temukan Dewi Kurapika!" seseorang berkata.

Kuroro terkejut. Untunglah tak ada yang berani masuk ke tempatnya. Ia menghela napas berat dan menatap Kurapika yang masih mabuk di ranjangnya. Kuroro berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang ia dapat saat masih belajar dulu.

Pemuda itu akhirnya teringat. Iapun mendekatkan dirinya pada Kurapika dan mengucapkan mantra.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Kurapika kembali fokus. Mantra yang dibisikkan Kuroro mulai bekerja. Tapi kemudian mata biru itu membelalak saat melihat seseorang berambut hitam berada tepat di samping wajahnya.

"KYAAA...!" Kurapika menjerit dan segera mendorong Kuroro. Ia tambah terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di ranjang pemuda itu!

Kuroro menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Mereka mencarimu."

Kurapika segera memeriksa dirinya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap...untunglah. Tapi dia tetap waspada. Kurapika baru saja akan menanyai Kuroro untuk memastikan hal ini saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja itu diketuk. Kuroro meninggalkan Kurapika sejenak, keluar dari kamar lalu membuka pintu depan. Ada seorang dayang di sana.

"Maaf Dewa, apakah Anda melihat Dewi Kurapika?"

"Wah, kebetulan dewi yang kalian cari itu tidak ada di sini. Mungkin kau bisa cari ke tempat lain," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah kemudian menutup pintu kembali. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Kurapika, "Kau tidak apa-apa. Sekarang keluarlah...kau tahu apa akibatnya nanti kalau sampai ketahuan."

Kurapika segera turun dari tempat tidur dengan cemberut, sembari merapikan gaun dan rambutnya. Tiba-tiba pintu itu diketuk lagi. Kuroro menghela napas kesal dan kembali membuka pintu sambil tersenyum pada orang yang sama dengan yang datang tadi.

"Maaf...," kata dayang itu dengan pipi yang merona. "Zeus meminta Anda untuk datang bersama Dewi Kurapika...aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kukatakan nanti?"

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab Kuroro, kemudian ia menutup pintu ruangan itu. Kuroro berbalik...kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kurapika. "Tak ada pilihan lain, kita harus keluar sekarang," katanya tegas.

Kuroro sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang salah, ia melangkah menghampiri Kurapika dan membetulkan letak mahkotanya. Untunglah cahaya kamar itu cukup redup untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipi putih sang dewi.

Setelah selesai, Kuroro kembali membuka pintu dan meminta dayang itu untuk pergi lebih dulu sambil berjanji akan membawa serta Kurapika menghadap Zeus.

"Terima kasih Dewa," kata dayang itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kuroro menatap kepergian dayang itu. Setelah dirasa aman, ia segera mengajak Kurapika pergi, "Ayo kita sudah ditunggu."

"Iya aku tahu, tidak usah kasar begitu!" jawab Kurapika marah sambil melangkah cepat melewati Kuroro. Kuroro mengernyit melihat tingkahnya. Mereka akan bertugas bersama mulai esok hari, tapi malam ini merupakan awal yang kurang baik bagi keduanya. Ia pun berjalan, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kurapika dan kembali ke tempat pesta diadakan.

"Kurapika Cucuku, kemana saja kau?" tanya Zeus kepada Kurapika. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kuroro, menyapanya dengan tersenyum ramah.

"A-aku...," Kurapika bingung harus memberikan alasan apa pada kakeknya itu.

Untunglah Kuroro segera bicara, "Tadi Kurapika merasa sedikit bosan...kurasa dia hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Aku bertemu dengannya di taman." Tak lupa ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kurapika.

"Itu benar Kek," Kurapika mengiyakan.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepatlah bergabung dengan kami."

Kurapika melihat kakeknya kembali bergabung bersama para tamu yang hadir di sana. Gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya pada Kurapika, "Terima kasih," ucapnya pendek.

"Sama-sama," jawab Kurapika. Tapi kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum jahil. "Jangan sentuh anggur itu lagi malam ini, aku tidak mau menggendongmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Aku juga tidak mau digendong olehmu!" kata Kurapika segera. Suaranya terdengar agak keras, membuat beberapa orang tamu menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Maaf, dia terlalu bersemangat untuk berdansa," Kuroro beralasan.

Kurapika tercengang mendengarnya, tapi Kuroro segera menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Kuroro menggenggam sebelah tangan Kurapika dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan kemudian menatap Kurapika, "Kau bisa dansa 'kan? Jangan membuatku kerepotan untuk mengajari bocah sepertimu lagi."

Kurapika pun marah. "Maksudmu apa!" desisnya kesal.

Sebelah tangan Kuroro pun sudah berada di pinggangnya, membuatnya tak senang. Kurapika menjejakkan hak sepatunya ke atas sepatu Kuroro.

Kuroro terdiam sebentar. "Kamu nakal sekali," gumamnya sambil sedikit meringis. "Diam ya...jangan pindahkan kakimu."

Kurapika heran, tapi ia terhenyak saat tiba-tiba Kuroro mengangkat kaki yang ia injak, membuat gadis itu terangkat ke udara untuk beberapa saat. Para tamu kagum melihatnya dan bertepuk tangan.

Kuroro menahan tubuh Kurapika agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh, lalu ia membantu Kurapika untuk berdiri kembali di lantai dansa juga membungkukkan badannya seraya memberikan penghormatan. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar. Sekilas pemuda itu tersenyum licik ke arah Kurapika sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Kurapika mengepal kedua tangannya erat. 'Ughhh...aku benci!' ia menggerutu dalam hati. Pemuda itu benar-benar telah merusak malamnya yg indah.

.

& Skip Time&

.

Pagi ini hari pertama Kurapika bertugas. Ia segera melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempatnya bersama Kuroro. Sebuah buku berwarna merah muda ada di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya, "Riasanmu tebal, rokmu pendek, dan kau terlambat. Aku ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di mana seorang dewi ingusan berkata padaku agar aku tidak terlambat di hari kerjaku. Satu hal yang ingin kutekankan pada bocah itu, aku tidak pernah terlambat sekalipun."

Dahi Kurapika langsung berkerut mendengarnya. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dengan sebuah hentakan keras. "Riasan tebal apa? Aku hanya memakai riasan yang tipis! Rok ini juga masih wajar kok! Dan aku terlambat hanya karena sakit kepala gara-gara mabuk semalam! Setidaknya bukan aku yang terlambat di acara penting! Catat ya, umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan aku bukan anak ingusan lagi!" omel Kurapika.

Kuroro mendecakkan lidahnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Oh ya? Tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau sudah dewasa. Dasar anak manja. Kenapa? Kau takut di tinggalkan oleh ayahmu? Dasar cengeng, ingusan, bodoh, polos, menyebalkan, menyusahkan, merepotkan, bocah. Kemarin itu karena awalnya aku tidak mau menghadiri acara. Seharusnya yang diundang itu ibuku, bukan aku."

Kurapika terdiam sebentar. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu ayahku, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya!"

Kurapika tidak tahu bagaimana Kuroro bisa mengetahui hal itu, tapi dia merasa sakit hati karena penderitaannya dijadikan lelucon oleh pemuda itu. Mata biru Kurapika berkaca-kaca, ia berusaha menahan tangis lalu duduk diam di tempatnya.

Kuroro tersentak kaget melihat Kurapika menangis. Ia mendekati gadis itu dan memberikan saputangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tenanglah," Pemuda itu kembali duduk di hadapan gadis itu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi aku bisa mengerti satu hal."

"Apa yang kau mengerti?" tanya Kurapika kesal. Ia menampik sapu tangan yang disodorkan Kuroro. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku tidak menangis kok." Kurapika berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya.

Pemuda itu duduk di samping Kurapika, kemudian mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, berharap sentuhannya dapat menenangkan gadis itu, "Aku mengerti bahwa kau itu mungkin father complex."

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang aku begitu," jawab Kurapika dengan suara yang lebih pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Kuroro menghapus air mata gadis itu menggunakan ibu jarinya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Kurapika terkejut. Oh tidak, orang yang dia benci sudah melihat air matanya! Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya? Kurapika merasa wajahnya memanas...pasti pipinya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Cuci mukamu. Kita akan pergi ke bumi hari ini. Ada tugas penting yang harus kita lakukan," kata Kuroro sambil keluar dari tempat itu.

Kurapika segera merapikan diri, lalu mengikuti Kuroro pergi ke bumi. Ia peluk erat buku merah mudanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang harus kita kerjakan di sini?" tanya Kurapika heran. Ia pun sedikit merasa bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Keluarkan bukumu dan lihat pasangan yang ada di sana," kata Kuroro sambil menunjuk pasangan yang sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah kafe, "Aku mau mereka bertengkar hari ini."

"Kenapa kau mau mereka bertengkar? Kenapa aku harus menuliskan hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti itu?" protes Kurapika keras.

Kuroro menghela napas. Kurapika benar-benar masih polos rupanya.

Pemuda itu mengelus kepala Kurapika, "Lakukan saja sesuai dengan perkataanku. Tuliskan di bukumu itu bahwa sebentar lagi gadis itu akan marah dan menyiram pacarnya dengan minuman," Kuroro memasang wajah seramnya, berusaha memaksa Kurapika untuk menuliskan apa yang ia minta.

Kurapika terkejut...dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Karena begitu tiba-tiba, Kurapika pun menuliskan apa yang diminta Kuroro. "Pokoknya kau yang bertanggung jawab!" pekiknya.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," balas Kuroro cuek. Dia pun menuliskan beberapa kalimat pada bukunya kemudian dengan cepat menutup buku itu kembali.

Akhirnya apa yang dituliskan Kurapika pun terjadi. Kurapika membalikkan badannya, menutup telinganya karena ia merasa tak nyaman mengetahui bahwa kejadian itu terjadi karena perbuatannya. Sementara itu Kuroro hanya meliriknya sambil tersenyum, kemudian menanti apa yang ia rencanakan.

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kurapika lagi. Ia membawa gadis itu menuju ke sebuah lapangan luas yang cukup ramai. Kuroro membuka bukunya kemudian mulai mencatatkan takdir lagi.

"Nah, sekarang catatkan takdir gadis itu sesuai keinginanmu," ucapnya.

Kurapika pun menuliskan, 'Di hari ini, Si Gadis akan menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari kekasihnya yang sebelumnya...dan menjalin cinta bersama.'

Kuroro menatap Kurapika tajam, "Hentikan! Kau merusak takdir pemuda itu! Cepat batalkan itu."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Kurapika benar-benar kesal sekarang. Kuroro hanya memerintah tanpa mengatakan alasannya! "Katamu tadi aku harus menulis apa yang kuinginkan!"

"Bukan untuk gadis itu! Tapi gadis yang di sebelahnya! Dasar teledor! Bocah!" bentak Kuroro pada Kurapika.

"Kau tadi tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas padaku! Jelas saja aku tidak mengerti! Kau juga terus mengataiku bocah...memangnya berapa umurmu? Kau menjadi dewa lebih dulu, pasti hanya berbeda beberapa tahun!" Kurapika pun mengomel.

"Pokoknya kau harus mengubah tulisanmu itu! Sekarang! Kau bocah! Pokoknya bocah! Sekali bocah tetap bocah!" balas Kuroro tidak mau kalah. Pemuda itu menatap Kurapika tajam.

"Hakmu apa memarahi aku? Orang tua cerewet...!" pekik Kurapika tak kalah kerasnya.

"Pokoknya ubah! Kalau tidak, kau kucium."

"A-apa?" Kurapika benar-benar kaget. "Kau mesum! Aku tidak mau ciuman pertamaku diambil dewa sepertimu!"

Kurapika tidak punya pilihan lain, ia pun menuliskan agar gadis yang dimaksud Kuroro bertemu dengan pemuda yang disiram di cafe dan ternyata mereka adalah saudara kandung.

"Bukan seperti itu! Tulis kalau dia menyadari kalau pacarnya itu satu-satunya cinta sejatinya! Cepat tulis atau ciuman pertamamu kurenggut!"

"Pacarnya yang mana? Aku tidak mengerti! Gadis itu 'kan sendirian, kecuali gadis yang di cafe tadi! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Kurapika membalikkan badannya dan mendekap bukunya erat.

"Untuk gadis yang di kafe tadi, buat dia menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu satu-satunya cinta sejatinya. Untuk gadis yang sendiri tadi, buat dia agar bisa lebih terbuka pada teman-temannya."

Kurapika mendengus kesal, lalu menuliskan apa yang diminta Kuroro. Tentu saja sambil mulutnya terus melontarkan protes. Setelah selesai, Kurapika menutup bukunya.

"Sudah! Puas kau sekarang? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Cerewet! Tidak sopan!"

Kuroro tersenyum kemudian membawa Kurapika ke sebuah pantai yang cukup sepi. Pemuda itu duduk di batu karang di tepi pantai dan mengajak Kurapika untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Kurapika menghela napas. Hari pertamanya ini terasa begitu melelahkan, karena dia terus berdebat dengan Kuroro. Kurapika melirik pemuda itu. Tatapannya jauh memandang laut yang biru.

"Kita akan menunggu di sini sampai matahari terbenam. Apa kau masih bisa bersabar sebentar?" Tanya Kuroro sambil merapikan rambut Kurapika yang sedikit berantakan karena angin pantai, "Siapa tahu saja kau nanti akan merengek minta pulang padaku. Aku tidak mau mengurusi bocah yang merengek-rengek pada orang sibuk seperti aku."

"Memangnya setelah matahari terbenam akan ada apa?" tanya Kurapika sambil menepis tangan Kuroro dari rambut pirang panjangnya. "Dan berhenti memanggilku bocah!" wajahnya kini cemberut.

Kuroro tidak menggubris perkataan Kurapika. Dia terus diam sambil menuliskan takdir para lelaki.

Tanpa terasa, matahari telah terbenam. Ia menutup bukunya dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau lihat pasangan yang ada di sana?" tanya Kuroro sambil menunjuk arah yang ia maksud. "Mereka adalah pasangan yang bertengkar di kafe tadi. Sekarang pemuda itu sedang melamar si gadis. Setelah bertengkar tadi dia baru menyadari betapa pentingnya gadis itu di dalam hidupnya."

Kurapika melihat pasangan itu dengan seksama. Kuroro kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Cinta itu tidak selamanya berjalan mulus. Kadang ada tanjakan yang memaksanya untuk terus berusaha maju."

"Kenapa tidak dituliskan saja langsung pemuda itu melamar pacarnya tadi? Jadi tidak harus bertengkar dulu,"Kurapika masih saja protes. Dia belum pernah jatuh cinta dan baru pertama kali mengurusi hal ini, jadi dia sama sekali tak mengerti bahwa masalah jika disikapi dengan baik dapat memperkuat ikatan cinta yang ada.

Kurapika memperhatikan pasangan itu sambil menunggu jawaban Kuroro. Ia melihat Si Gadis mengangguk, lalu mereka berciuman setelah kekasihnya menyematkan sesuatu di jarinya. Kurapika pun merona seketika.

Kuroro melirik Kurapika sekilas. Ia melihat rona merah tipis di pipi gadis itu. Otaknya tiba-tiba mendapatkan pencerahan yang luar biasa, lalu ia berkata,

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau dicium seperti itu? Aku mau memberikannya secara cuma-cuma untukmu. Mengingat ini bukan lagi ciuman pertamaku. Tapi aku senang bisa mengambil ciuman pertamamu. Itu pun kalau kau bersedia."

"Kau senang, tapi aku yang tidak senang kalau ciuman pertamaku diambil dewa menyebalkan sepertimu!" kata Kurapika sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kesal dengan wajah merah padam bercampur malu dan marah. Dia bertugas menuliskan takdir, tapi takdirnya sendiri sungguh menyedihkan! Benar-benar ironis.

Kurapika segera berdiri, tapi ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tanpa sadar menarik Kuroro hingga pemuda itu terjatuh tepat di atasnya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar agresif. Kau mau aku cium?" bisik Kuroro lembut.

"B-bukan begitu! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata Kurapika sambil mengeraskan suaranya supaya tidak terdengar gugup. Tapi tetap saja suaranya gemetar.

Kuroro tersenyum lalu segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri tegak kembali.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Besok kita mulai latihannya lagi. Begitu kau sudah bisa, kau bisa bekerja sendiri. Sekarang aku harus pulang, aku punya kencan dengan Menchi malam ini."

Kuroro berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kurapika tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Setelah Kuroro menghilang dari pandangan, Kurapika menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Untunglah saat ini tak ada manusia yang bisa melihat maupun mendengarnya. Kalau tidak, mereka bisa terkejut melihat gadis cantik seperti dia bertingkah seperti itu.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

He is a God, and she is a beginner Goddess. KuroPika in mythology. My second collaboration fic with Sends^^

GENRE :

Romance

WARNING :

AU, OOC, tidak mengikuti sebagian besar fakta yang ada dalam Mitologi Yunani.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

Saat ini di rumahnya, Menchi tengah sibuk berdandan. Ia sendiri merasa heran, kenapa Kuroro yang sudah menolaknya malam itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan?

Kuroro mengetuk pintu kamar Menchi dengan pelan, pemuda itu menunggu di luar sambil memainkan buku takdir berwarna biru yang ada di tangan kirinya. Dia bersiul-siul beberapa kali dan melirik jam tangannya lagi.

'Dasar wanita', batin Kuroro.

Menchi pun membuka pintunya. Walau masih bingung, ia terlihat senang.

"Maaf menunggu lama...," ucapnya malu-malu pada pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan, jujur saja aku sampai terkejut."

Kuroro memberikan seikat mawar merah kepada Menchi sambil tersenyum ramah, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu atas sikapku malam itu. Aku yakin kau mau memaafkan aku."

"Tentu saja," jawab Menchi dengan pipi bersemu merah sambil menerima mawar itu. Mawar merah...bukankah itu tanda cinta? Tapi Menchi segera menenangkan dirinya. Dia khawatir terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana malam ini?" tanya Menchi.

Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu, "Kau akan tahu setelah menggenggam tangan ini," jawabnya mesra.

Perasaan Menchi semakin tidak karuan mendengar perkataan Kuroro, dengan segera ia menggenggam tangan Kuroro. Pemuda itu lalu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di bumi.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu?" tanya Kuroro ramah.

"Aku diberi tugas mengatur kelahiran...tadi ada seorang wanita yang menyebalkan, jadi kutuliskan dia tak akan mampu memiliki keturunan seumur hidupnya," jawab Menchi sambil tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Kuroro.

'Musang licik,' batin Kuroro. Pemuda itu lalu mengajak Menchi duduk di sebuah taman yang sepi. Ia menatap Menchi dalam-dalam, "Aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan cinta. Jadi, kau jangan berpikir kencan ini berarti aku tertarik padamu. Aku hanya senang menikmati masa muda."

Kuroro meraih tangan Menchi perlahan kemudian mencium punggung tangan gadis itu, "Jangan kotori tangan indahmu lagi dengan kutukan-kutukan. Bahagiakanlah orang lain seperti aku membuatmu bahagia malam ini," bujuknya.

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan aku untuk mengisi masa mudamu?" ucap Menchi terkejut. Sepertinya dia memang sudah berharap terlalu banyak. Menchi segera menarik tangannya dan menatap Kuroro kesal.

'Aku harus mengambil tempat Kurapika supaya bisa membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Pasti kesempatannya akan ada bagiku untuk bisa melakukan itu.'

"Kau jangan tersinggung. Lagi pula aku tidak akan berkencan bila gadis itu menolakku. Bukankah kau juga tidak menolak? Lagi pula, aku juga tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Paling tidak kita bisa tetap berteman seperti ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurapika? Apakah dia merepotkanmu tadi?" Menchi berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kuroro kembali menatap Menchi dalam-dalam. Ia memandang gadis itu cukup lama untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu memang benar-benar setan kecil. "Ya, dia sedikit merepotkan. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk bagiku," jawabnya datar.

"Aku lebih baik dari dia. Pasti kau juga berpikir begitu 'kan?" tanya Menchi dengan suara yang menggoda sambil membelai wajah Kuroro mesra.

Kuroro menepis tangan Menchi kemudian membelai wajah gadis itu dengan lembut, "Kalian memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing," dalihnya.

"Dia? Istimewa dari sebelah mananya? Dia hanya seorang gadis manja yang terlalu polos!" kata Menchi sambil terkekeh geli. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Kuroro. "Lagipula...siapa ayahnya, tak ada yang tahu pasti. Apakah dia benar-benar cucu Zeus? Aku juga ragu..."

'Inilah kebahagiaan menjadi anak Aphrodite,' batin Kuroro ketika menerima ciuman Menchi di pipinya. Pemuda itu mengelus lembut bibir Menchi menggunakan jarinya, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu benci padanya? Apa aku boleh mengetahuinya?"

"Karena dia selalu lebih menarik perhatian orang daripada aku, kalau aku berada di sampingnya rasanya aku menjadi tidak terlihat saja! Lalu dia diistimewakan Zeus. Pasti sebenarnya dia tidak sebaik itu!" jawab Menchi. Sentuhan Kuroro membuatnya berdebar-debar sekarang.

"Berhentilah cemburu pada orang lain. Lagi pula, siapapun kakeknya, setiap orang memiliki keistimewaannya sendiri. Kau juga seperti itu, hanya saja orang-orang belum menyadari pesonamu. Mungkin kau perlu mengubah sedikit gaya hidupmu yang penuh kebencian itu," kata Kuroro. Pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Menchi, "Boleh?"

Tentu saja Menchi tak mau susah payah mencerna kata-kata Kuroro yang terdengar begitu membosankan baginya. Ia hanya fokus pada apa yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang.

'Mungkin aku bisa memilikinya lebih cepat,' kata Menchi dalam hati. Ia mengangguk pelan dan bersiap menerima ciuman itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan ciumanku ini kalau kau tidak mau mengubah sikapmu," bisik Kuroro. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Menchi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengubahnya!" jawab Menchi cepat. 'Lagipula dia tak akan tahu apakah aku benar-benar mengubah sikapku atau tidak,' pikirnya.

"Aku bisa memantau tindakanmu di manapun dan kapanpun aku mau. Kau ingat aku memiliki posisi yang lumayan bagi para dewa dan dewi di khayangan. Kalau kau mau merubah sikapmu itu, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini," Kuroro lalu menyentuh bibir Menchi lagi menggunakan jarinya.

Menchi pun bingung. Dia menyukai dirinya yang seringkali bersikap jahat, tapi tawaran Kuroro begitu menggoda. Kalau dia berhasil membuat pemuda itu benar-benar jatuh cinta, dia akan memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi juga. Dengan beberapa pertimbangan, Menchi pun menjawab, "Baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu kita lihat saja nanti. Oh, dan ingatkan aku satu hal. Kau sama sekali bukan kekasihku."

Jawaban Kuroro benar-benar di luar dugaan Menchi. Kencan mereka pun berakhir begitu saja.

* * *

Esoknya, Kurapika bersiap-siap lebih awal. Di perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Menchi yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Dia dongkol karena semalam Kuroro tidak jadi menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba Menchi tersenyum licik. "Aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya semalam...jangan macam-macam," desisnya.

Kurapika hanya menatap Menchi dengan bingung kemudian bergegas kembali ke gedung kerjanya. Begitu ia sampai, ia kembali mendengar suara menyebalkan itu,

"Riasanmu tebal, rokmu pendek, kau terlambat dua detik!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Aku adalah bocah yang jelek, tidak sopan, manja dan cengeng! Puas?!" balas Kurapika sambil duduk di tempatnya dengan kesal. Dia membuka bukunya lalu mulai menulis.

Kuroro duduk di sampingnya dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Mata mereka pun bertemu, "Kau sengaja mau membuatku merenggut ciuman pertamamu? Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan dirimu!" hardiknya.

Kurapika segera menjauh. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!" pekiknya dengan wajah memerah. "Lagipula kenapa harus protes? Komentarmu tentangku 'kan memang tidak bagus!"

Kurapika merengut, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian ke bukunya.

Melihat hal ini, Kuroro hanya menghela napas lalu menarik Kurapika pergi. Dia mengajak gadis itu ke Ruang IGD di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Ayo masuk," perintah Kuroro.

Kurapika pun melangkah masuk. Matanya membelalak ngeri melihat seorang wanita tengah meregang nyawa dalam keadaan hamil besar. Kuroro kemudian menunjuk ke arah seorang bapak yang keadaannya kritis. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat agar Kurapika memperhatikannya. Kuroro menuliskan bahwa bapak itu akan sembuh. Tidak lama setelah itu, tulisan Kuroro menghilang.

"Kau tidak bisa mengganggu gugat pekerjaan Dewa Kematian. Bapak ini sudah masuk ke daftar nama orang-orang yang akan dijemput oleh Dewa Kematian. Kau paham?" jelasnya.

Kurapika tersentak. Refleks, ia menoleh memandangi Kuroro seolah berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku akan menolong yang satunya," kata Kurapika sambil menulis di bukunya.

"Manusia tidak sama dengan kita. Hidup mereka singkat, oleh sebab itu kita harus membantu mereka agar dapat menikmati hidup yang singkat ini. Itulah sebabnya kemarin aku terpaksa berkencan dengan Menchi."

Kurapika mengernyit. "Tapi dia bilang dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasihmu," katanya bingung. Sementara di hadapannya, si ibu berhasil diselamatkan. Kurapika segera melangkah keluar dari sana.

Kuroro mengikuti langkah Kurapika. "Dia berbohong. Musang licik itu memang brengsek," jawabnya santai. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, dan membuat seringai jahil nampak di wajahnya yang tampan. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Kurapika segera berbalik. "Aku? Cemburu pada dewa menyebalkan sepertimu?! Tidak mungkin! Dengar ya, walau kau dewa terakhir di khayangan, aku lebih memilih untuk hidup sendiri selamanya!" Kurapika langsung mnjawab tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu akibat dari kata-katanya itu. Bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain? Dia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana.

"Itu bukan urusanku," jawab Kuroro asal. Pemuda itu langsung membuka bukunya dan kembali bekerja.

'Bukan urusanmu tapi kau menanyakannya padaku,' gerutu Kurapika dalam hati.

Mereka melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, dan melewati pasangan yang tengah bertengkar di situ. Kurapika mengernyit melihatnya, apalagi saat mendengar apa yang mereka ributkan.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau bisa memberiku anak!" bentak si pria sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan wanita yang menangis di hadapannya.

Kuroro tersenyum melihatnya. "Hidup itu indah ya?" ucapnya sambil terus melangkah. Ia mengeluarkan bukunya dan terus menuliskan takdir-takdir di dalamnya. Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas kepada Kurapika, "Aku harus pulang cepat hari ini. Kerjakan tugasmu sendiri."

Kurapika terkejut. Dia akan mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri? Apa dia bisa? Walau cemas, tapi tentu saja Kurapika tidak mau menunjukkannya di hadapan Kuroro.

"Ya sudah, aku bisa kok!" ia menjawab.

Kuroro menghela napas berat. Dia tahu Kurapika sama sekali belum bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia lalu membawa Kurapika menuju sebuah sekolah besar khusus putri untuk menguji kemampuannya.

"Nah, sekarang catatkan semua takdir murid-murid, guru, dan staf di sini. Kau harus kembali sebelum malam tiba. Aku akan menunggumu di taman sekolah. Pelajari asal-usul dan masalah orang itu, jangan asal menuliskannya." Kuroro kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian di sekolah itu.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro yang pergi meninggalkannya. Uhh...menuliskan smuanya sebelum malam hari?! Untunglah hari masih pagi, masih ada cukup waktu bagi Kurapika untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Kuroro padanya. Dia segera memulainya, mulai dari menyelidiki asal-usul mereka dengan melihat ke masa lalu, lalu menuliskan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Apakah Kuroro benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri? Tentu saja tidak. Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, ia mengawasinya dari khayangan. Sesekali Kuroro tertawa melihat cara gadis itu yang kadangkala terlihat bodoh tapi ternyata tepat sasaran. Apalagi saat Kurapika ingin memberi jalan bagi seorang murid yang jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Kurapika segera berlari ke taman sekolah. Melihat Kuroro sudah berada di sana, dan tugasnya yang sudah selesai, dia lupa akan rasa kesalnya terhadap pemuda itu. Dengan gembira Kurapika berkata, "Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya!"

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri kemudian menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu beberapa kali.

"Ternyata bocah ini sudah bisa melakukannya dengan baik," puji Kuroro. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang, aku punya kencan dengan seorang anak manusia itu." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian.

'Dasar dewa playboy,' umpat Kurapika dalam hati. Ia mengusap puncak kepalanya seolah berusaha menghapuskan jejak tangan Kuroro di sana. Kurapika pun kembali ke khayangan. Ia merasa cukup puas...dan juga senang, karena mulai besok dia tak perlu terus bersama-sama dengan Kuroro. Hanya satu yang mengusiknya, yaitu pertengkaran di koridor rumah sakit itu. 'Kenapa mereka harus bertengkar hanya karena keturunan? Bukankah hidup bersama saja sudah membahagiakan?' ia bertanya-tanya.

Kurapika ingin membantu...tapi sayang sekali itu di luar tugasnya.

* * *

Kuroro kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Menchi lagi. Ia menunggu teleponnya dijawab sembari menatap buku takdir miliknya. Ia terus membuka profil seorang bapak yang ia temui di koridor rumah sakit. Begitu tersambung, ia langsung mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa basa-basi, "Menchi? Kau bisa membantuku? Kutunggu kau di tempat kemarin. Terima kasih." Pemuda itu lalu mematikan ponselnya kemudian menutup bukunya.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja, Menchi datang di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Ia merapikan rambutnya sambil menunggu Kuroro.

"Kau sudah datang," terdengar sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Menchi menoleh, dan melihat pemuda yang sangat ia nantikan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku datang untukmu," jawab Menchi mesra. "Apa kau ingin menikmati masa mudamu lagi malam ini?

"Bukan, aku hanya mau meminta pertolonganmu," kata Kuroro sambil menunjukkan foto seorang bapak kepada Menchi, "Bisakah kau membantu agar istrinya bisa memiliki anak?"

Menchi menatap foto itu. Tentu saja dia mengenalnya. "Tapi istri muda bapak itu sudah memberinya anak, untuk apa aku membuat istri pertamanya bisa melahirkan juga? Lagipula dia sudah ditinggalkan, bukan tak mungkin mereka akan bercerai sebentar lagi," kata Menchi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, "Ya, paling tidak kalau mereka berpisah, ibu itu tidak akan sendirian. Tapi itu lain, kalau ibu itu bisa memiliki anak, suaminya tidak akan menceraikan istrinya."

"Kalau aku melakukannya...apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku?" tanya Menchi sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Selama aku masih bisa mengabulkannya akan kuberikan."

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" jawab Menchi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya...lalu berbisik di telinga Kuroro, " Dirimu...tentu saja."

Kuroro terlihat terkejut.

Menchi tersenyum, lalu menjauh dan menatapnya. "Jika kau begitu menginginkannya, besok akan kurubah takdir kelahiran itu...kemudian, kau harus menjadi milikku. Bagaimana?"

Kuroro tersenyum, "Aku tidak menjual diriku sendiri untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi denganmu. Kalau negosiasi ini tidak membuahkan hasil yang sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan maka sebaiknya kita membatalkannya saja," kata Kuroro. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Menchi kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Terima kasih sudah mau datang, kuakui kau sangat cantik malam ini. Sayang sekali aku harus kencan dengan gadis lain malam ini. Selamat tinggal."

Kuroro pun menghilang. Menchi marah sekali. 'Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku, lihat saja nanti, dan setelah puas aku akan mendepakmu,' batinnya.

* * *

Sementara itu Kurapika gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia mendengar suara tangisan dan jeritan keputusasaan. Kurapika pun terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Melalui cermin air, ia melihat suara hati siapa itu. Tenyata itu wanita yang tadi menangis di koridor rumah sakit. Ia berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Kurapika pun panik dan terkejut. Ia segera menulis di buku takdirnya hingga hal itu bisa dicegah. Tapi untuk berapa lama? Harus ada sesuatu yang bisa menyemangatinya, namun suaminya sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Dalam kebingungan, Kurapika keluar dari rumah...dan berpapasan dengan Menchi yang sedang marah.

'Ini dia gadis yng bisa terus berdekatan dengan Kuroro,' ucap Menchi dalam hati.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya di antara Kuroro dan Menchi, Kurapika segera menghampirinya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto.

"Menchi, bisakah kau membuatnya mengandung anak suaminya sekarang? Supaya dia mau terus hidup...aku mohon padamu, ini di luar kuasaku," pintanya.

Rasanya Menchi ingin langsung membentak Kurapika, tapi sebuah pikiran jahat segera muncul di benaknya. "Kau begitu menginginkan itu? Tak peduli apapun yang kuminta sebagai imbalannya?"

Kurapika terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Ya, tentu."

Menchi merenggut mahkota Kurapika dengan kasar dan membuangnya jauh ke langit.

"Berhentilah menjadi seorang dewi! Jika aku tak bisa memiliki Kuroro, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh dekat dengannya! Dengar, perjanjian kita batal jika kau memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun!"

Menchi pun menghilang. Kurapika menangis...mahkota itu bukan hanya simbol seorang dewi, tapi juga sumber kekuatannya. Ini sama saja dengan kehilangan hidupnya.

* * *

Kuroro baru saja pulang dari kencannya dengan seorang gadis bumi. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat mahkota yang terjatuh entah dari mana. Ia mengambil mahkota itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Di mana dia pernah melihat mahkota itu sebelumnya? Pemuda itu kemudian melihat bebatuan yang tertata rapi dan simbol yang sama dengan yang ia miliki pada mahkotanya. Kuroro pun langsung tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Kuroro mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Kenapa dia ceroboh sekali?" gerutunya. Pemuda itu kemudian segera menuju ke khayangan untuk mengembalikan mahkota itu pada Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika kebingungan sekarang. Seorang dewi yang bisa kehilangan mahkotanya akan dihukum di Romales...salah satu puncak gunung tertinggi yang dikenal sebagai tempat untuk menghukum dewa dan dewi. Kurapika menatap langit, khawatir para dewa tingkat tinggi akan segera menjemputnya.

Kuroro melihat Kurapika menangis dari kejauhan. Senyumnya mengembang melihat gadis itu menangis.

'Payah!'

Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika kemudian memberikan mahkota gadis itu kembali,

"Dasar cengeng, ceroboh, bodoh! Kenapa kau sampai kehilangan mahkotamu?" tanya Kuroro dengan berang.

Kurapika tersentak. Ia menerima mahkotanya dan menatap Kuroro seolah tak percaya dengan mata yang basah.

"K-kau...? Bagaimana...kau bisa mendapatkannya...? Tidak mungkin..tadi—" Kurapika menghentikan ucapannya. Ia teringat akan janjinya pada Menchi agar tidak mengatakan tentang perjanjian mereka pada siapapun.

Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika kemudian mengelus kepala gadis itu, "Ceritakanlah. Jangan pedulikan perjanjian itu. Aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu setelah perjanjian itu dibatalkan." Kuroro memberikan saputangannya kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika menerima saputangan yang disodorkan dan menghapus air matanya.

"P-Perjanjian apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu...," jawab Kurapika sambil menghindari tatapan Kuroro. Pemuda itu baru saja berkata kasar padanya, tapi kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba bersikap lembut?

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Aku tahu dari mulut Menchi sendiri," kata Kuroro sambil tertawa geli, "Aku memasangkan alat yang kubeli dari Dewa Hermes pada Menchi. Sejenis alat penyadap. Aku sudah memasang alat itu ke bibirnya waktu kencan kemarin."

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya. 'Alat penyadap? Kenapa hal itu bisa terpikirkan di benak Kuroro?' pikir Kurapika heran dengan sedikit merasa aneh. Akhirnya ia pun menjawab, "Kalau begitu kau juga sudah tahu apa akibatnya kalau aku memberitahumu. Aku tidak bisa..." sorot mata biru itu pun meredup.

"Tidak bisa apa?" Kuroro kembali mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu...syukurlah kalau kau sudah tahu," kata Kurapika pelan. Sentuhan Kuroro di kepalanya terasa menenangkan hingga ia tak tergerak untuk menepisnya kali ini. "Kau tahu apa yang dia minta 'kan? Aku harus mematuhi perjanjian itu...mulai besok."

Tentu saja Kuroro tahu semuanya. Kalau Kurapika tidak ada, tak ada lagi yang akan merepotkannya. Dia bisa kembali bebas seperti dulu tanpa harus mengawasi dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi apakah memang itu yang diinginkan Kuroro?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku," Kuroro berkata. Ia mengecup singkat kening Kurapika kemudian segera beranjak. "Percayalah padaku, besok kau pasti akan bekerja bersamaku lagi."

Lagi-lagi Kurapika menatap kepergian Kuroro dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya. Wajahnya merona. Perlu waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'Di-dia mencium keningku!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"HEIII...!" Kurapika menjerit. Jeritannya cukup kencang untuk bisa didengar oleh Kuroro. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

Hari sudah pagi sekarang. Kurapika berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di ruang tengah rumahnya, sesekali ia melihat ke jam dinding. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Haruskah ia pergi bertugas seperti biasanya? Tapi bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu?

Tak jauh dari sana, Kuroro mengetuk pelan pintu Menchi. Ia kembali menunggu gadis itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Sayang sepertinya Menchi sudah pergi lebih awal. Ia begitu bersemangat melaksanakan perjanjiannya dengan Kurapika.

Setelah melakukan apa yang diminta gadis itu, Menchi pergi ke rumah Kurapika. Dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat mahkota itu sudah kembali terpasang di kepala Kurapika.

"A-aku menemukannya kembali," Kurapika beralasan.

Menchi pun geram, dia berusaha mengambil mahkota itu. Kurapika segera menghindar.

"Aku tidak harus memberikannya padamu untuk mematuhi perjanjian kita!" Kurapika berusaha membela diri.

Menchi menyeringai. "Kau kira hanya karena itu? Jika seorang dewi bisa mati, kau-lah yang kuinginkan mati lebih dulu!"

Kurapika tersentak...dia tak menyangka kebencian Menchi tehadapnya bisa sedalam itu. Kurapika pun lengah dan membuat Menchi berhasil merebut mahkotanya.

"Jangan! Kembalikan!" pekik Kurapika sambil berusaha mendapatkan mahkotanya kembali.

Menchi segera pergi ke tempat Dewi Api. Hanya api di tempat itulah yang bisa menghancurkan mahkota dewa maupun dewi. Dengan bantuan teman baiknya yang merupakan salah seorang kepercayaan Dewi Api, Menchi membakar mahkota milik Kurapika dan menghanguskannya hingga menjadi debu.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Kuroro merekam semua kejadian itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian membawa rekaman itu ke tempat Hades, teman baiknya.

'Benda-benda yang kubeli dari Hermes memang selalu bermanfaat,' batin Kuroro.

Sesampainya di tujuan, Kuroro memberi hormat kepada Hades kemudian memperlihatkan rekaman itu. "Tidakkah dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman?" ucapnya setelah selesai memperlihatkan semuanya pada Hades.

"Tentu saja, hukumannya sangat berat untuk Menchi," jawab Hades. "Tapi aku khawatir...Kurapika pun tak luput dari hukuman. Dia sudah lalai hingga mahkotanya bisa direbut. Singkatnya, aku bisa melaporkannya pada Zeus, tapi Kurapika pun harus siap."

Kuroro berpikir sejenak, sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ada seorang gadis kecil di sana, Viona putri Hades, tengah bermain bersama saudara dan pengasuhnya. Sikap ceria Vionita mengingatkannya pada Kurapika. Kuroro pun sadar...masalah ini mungkin akan merenggut keceriaan dari hidup Kurapika.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolong Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro.

Tatapan mata pemuda itu terlihat serius, dan Hades memahaminya. Ia berpikir sejenak kemudian menjentikkan jarinya ketika sudah menemukan caranya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kuroro antusias.

* * *

Kuroro berlari dengan cepat menuju ke tempat Zeus. Haruskah dia berharap Hermes membawakan alat pemutar waktu untuknya sekarang? Atau haruskah dia meminta bantuan Hera membujuk Zeus untuk meringankan hukuman Kurapika? Entahlah. Yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang hanya berusaha sekuat tenaganya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroro merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini selama menjadi dewa.

* * *

Zeus menatap cucu tersayangnya dengan sedih. Hukuman untuk kesalahannya adalah dikurung di penjara kristal selama delapan puluh tahun.

"Kau harus memperlakukan Kurapika sama seperti yang lain," kata Athena.

"Tapi dia masih pemula," Hades membela. Mereka terus berdebat.

"Tunggu sebentar!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk, membuat semua mata tertuju kepada pemilik suara itu yang tak lain adalah Kuroro.

"Jangan hukum Kurapika, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah! Menchi merebut mahkota itu darinya, dia sendiripun tidak akan mau mahkotanya di ambil. Dia melakukan ini semua demi bapak ini," kata Kuroro sambil menunjukkan foto sepasang suami istri, "Dia menukarkan haknya untuk membantu keluarga mereka yang berada di ambang kehancuran. Menchi memanfaatkan itu untuk menyingkirkan Kurapika. Hatinya penuh dengan kebencian. Bukankah dewa tidak sepantasnya memiliki kebencian di dalam hatinya?"

Kuroro bertindak cepat. Dia memutarkan rekaman suara Menchi pada kencan mereka. Zeus dan semua dewa tingkat tinggi yang hadir di sana terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Kurapika pun kaget melihat Kuroro membelanya, bahkan Dewi Aphrodite menjadi khawatir melihat putranya melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya terlalu berani.

Zeus yang marah segera memerintahkan para dewa untuk membawa Menchi dan menghukumnya di Romales. Setelah mereka pergi, ia kembali menatap cucunya.

"Kurapika-ku Sayang, kau harus belajar dari semua ini...pikirkan baik-baik setiap keputusan yang akan kau ambil, dan ingatlah bahwa tidak semua dewa memiliki hati semurni hatimu. Demi keadilan, aku rubah kau menjadi manusia...tinggallah di bumi. Kau bisa kembali menjadi dewi jika bisa menemukan batu safir yang serupa dengan yang ada di mahkotamu," ia memutuskan.

Kurapika merasa sedikit lega, namun juga tak berdaya. Sebagai manusia, bagaimana ia bisa menemukannya?

Kuroro pun terlihat khawatir, tapi kemudian dia memberi isyarat kepada Kurapika agar tidak membantah dan menerima tawaran kakeknya. Pemuda itu sudah memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk membantu gadis ingusan itu.

Untunglah Kurapika mengerti. "Baiklah...aku terima. Maafkan aku," jawabnya lirih.

* * *

Saat ini Kuroro kembali menemui Hades untuk menagih janjinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Zeus tadi adalah petunjuk," Hades berkata. "Batu safir yang diberikan pada Kurapika terbuat dari inti samudera. Tentu kau tahu dewa mana yang harus kau temui."

"Baiklah, terimakasih," jawab Kuroro mengerti. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku meminta batu itu pada Poseidon?"

"Ada satu kenangan yang sengaja dilupakan Poseidon. Bukalah kenangan itu, cari suatu benda dari tempat Kurapika dan tunjukkan padanya. Dengan begitu, rahasia akan terkuak dan Poseidon akan memberikannya. Kau juga harus mengatakan alasanmu melakukan semua ini." Hades terdiam sebentar...lalu melanjutkan, "Kuroro, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

* * *

Kuroro bergegas menemui Kurapika di rumahnya. Begitu dia sampai, dia melihat gadis itu sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan khayangan sebelum benar-benar berubah menjadi manusia dan dikirim ke bumi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kalau kau mau, aku punya banyak kenalan yang mau menampungmu di bumi," Kuroro berkata sambil berdiri di dekat Kurapika.

Kurapika tidak menjawab. Dia terus membereskan barang-barangnya tanpa menoleh, tapi Kuroro melihat tangan dan pundak gadis itu gemetar seolah tengah menangis.

Kuroro mengelus pundak Kurapika untuk menenangkannya, "Kau butuh pelukan?"

Kurapika segera berbalik dan menangis keras di dada Kuroro. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sempat dibencinya.

Kuroro mendekap Kurapika erat. Da membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kau akan bekerja bersamaku lagi. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan berusaha menemukan batu itu," ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kuroro tertuju pada kalung yang dikenakan Kurapika. Mereka sudah sering bersama-sama sebelumnya namun kalung itu luput dari perhatiannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kalung ini?" tanya Kuroro sambil meraih kalung dengan liontin berupa ukiran yang indah itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

Kurapika heran mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro.

"Sejak aku sudah bisa mengingat, yang kutahu aku sudah mengenakannya," jawab Kurapika sambil memegang kalung di lehernya. Batu permata putih di antara ukiran itu membuatnya berkilau. "Ada apa?" tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

Kuroro tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mengambil jarak sedikit dari gadis itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan suatu pekerjaan dengan cuma-cuma. Seperti yang kau tahu, pekerjaan ini cukup berat untukku. Oleh karena itu sudah sepantasnya aku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal."

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya kembali lalu dengan segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika dan melumatnya. Kurapika terkejut hingga terpaku. Sementara tangan Kuroro meraih leher gadis itu kemudian mengambil kalungnya diam-diam dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroro melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. "Merenggut ciuman pertama seseorang memang akan selalu terasa nikmat," ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi. Banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Kurapika merasa tubuhnya gemetar, sesaat tadi seolah ia lupa akan segalanya. Itukah...ciuman pertama? Dan dewa playboy seperti Kuroro-lah yang telah mengambilnya!

"Kurang ajar!" umpat Kurapika.

Baginya itu adalah hal yang berharga, sedangkan bagi Kuroro mungkin hanya ciuman biasa. Dengan emosi Kurapika kembali membereskan barang-barangnya lalu dikirim ke bumi. Begitu menginjak bumi, gadis itu langsung menjadi manusia seperti yang dikatakan Zeus.

* * *

Di Romales, terdengar suara gemuruh. Para dewa menghukum Menchi terperangkap di gunung itu selamanya. Mata Menchi masih penuh dengan kebencian. Ia pun mengutuk dalam hati,

'Kurapika, dengan siapapun kau menikah nanti, kau tidak akan memilki keturunan hingga seratus tahun lamanya!"

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : **

Togashi-Sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

He is a God, and she is a beginner Goddess. KuroPika in mythology. Kuroro already got what he needed for Kurapika, but he decided to play around with her fate for a while.

**GENRE :**

Romance

**WARNING :**

AU, OOC, tidak mengikuti sebagian besar fakta yang ada dalam Mitologi Yunani.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

Kuroro tak tahu apa yang harus dia persiapkan untuk menemui Poseidon. Dalam kebingungan, pemuda itu mendatangi salah satu dewa tingkat tinggi yang cukup dekat dengannya, Dyonisos.

"Dyonisos, Sahabatku. Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Kuroro kepada Dewa Anggur itu.

Dyonisos yang tengah mabuk tertawa dengan keras lalu bertanya, "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Kuroro tersenyum licik padanya. "Ingat taruhan kita dulu? Kau kalah...dan kau belum membayar kekalahanmu. Aku ingin menagihnya sekarang. Dyonisos, berikan aku dua botol anggur terbaikmu."

"Hohoho...benar-benar penuh perhitungan! Untuk siapa? Adakah yang ingin kau ajak minum bersama?" tanya Dyonisos sambil memberikan anggur yang diminta Kuroro.

"Aku ingin mengantarkannya kepada Poseidon. Untuk meminta batu istimewa miliknya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Inti samudera...waktu yang berlalu...smuanya terlupakan...," Dyonisos meracau, lalu menatap Kuroro. "Dengar, jangan lupa...kau menuliskan takdir para lelaki, takdirmu pun sudah ada yang menentukan. Semua ini adalah bagian dari takdir yang harus kau jalani..." Lalu Dyonisos pun terkekeh.

Kuroro menghela napas. Ia harus pergi sekarang.

* * *

Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika dari jauh sebelum pergi dari khayangan. Gadis itu benar-benar mengerikan bila dilihat dari jarak sejauh ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Poseidon.

Poseidon tinggal di tengah samudera yang luas. Sekali lagi Kuroro memantapkan hati lalu menyelam ke dalam samudera. Ia segera disambut oleh beberapa orang penjaga yang membawa sebuah trisula.

"Ada keperluan apa kau ke sini? Sebutkan namamu," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kuroro, putra dari Dewi Aphrodite," jawab Kuroro dengan sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Penjaga itu kembali bertanya sambil menatapnya.

"Perintah Zeus, untuk bernegosiasi—sekaligus membangun relasi yang baik dengan Dewa Poseidon," balasnya lagi. Pemuda itu tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih baik dari ini. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar dapat dipersilahkan masuk tanpa dihadang lebih banyak pertanyaan. Dia tak punya banyak waktu.

Penjaga itu memandanginya dengan seksama seolah mencari tahu kebenaran kata-katanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menurunkan trisulanya. "Kami akan mengantarmu," katanya sambil berbalik dan berenang mendahului Kuroro. Pemuda itu mulai merasa lega.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang indah, begitu berwarna dengan batu-batu karang dan anemon, berhiaskan mutiara yang berkilauan. Di atas singgasana, duduk seorang dewa yang menguasai seluruh samudera. Dia menatap Kuroro tajam.

"Tak biasanya Zeus memerintahkan dewa muda sepertimu untuk bernegosiasi denganku," ucapnya. "Kau benar-benar punya nyali. Katakan maksudmu yang sebenarnya."

Kuroro merasa sedikit gugup, lalu berusaha mengingat kata-kata Hades...

_"Tunjukkan benda yang kau bawa dan katakan alasanmu melakukannya."_

"Seorang dewi muda dihukum karena mahkotanya berhasil direbut dan dihancurkan oleh dewi lainnya," Kuroro mulai menjelaskan. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kalung milik Kurapika. "Lalu kalung ini..."

"Dewi siapa? Kenapa aku harus—" ucapan Poseidon terhenti saat tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. Di dalam air, kalung itu bersinar...sinar yang tak kalah dengan sinar rembulan.

"Elysia...," ia bergumam. "Elysia kecilku...Dari mana kau bisa mendapatkannya?!" Poseidon segera berdiri. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong seolah dia melihat kembali kenangan yang selama ini terkubur dalam benaknya.

"Kalung ini? Kalung ini terus digunakan oleh seorang dewi bernama Kurapika sejak ia kecil."

Poseidon mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kuroro untuk menyerahkan kalung itu. Kuroro pun mematuhinya. Poseidon meraba setiap ukiran yang ada di sana, seolah meraba kembali kenangan itu. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Poseidon lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan kali ini.

"Seorang dewi bernama Menchi melemparkan mahkotanya ke dalam api. Zeus menghukum Kurapika untuk menjadi manusia sampai ia mendapatkan batu safir itu," terang Kuroro.

Dia mengeluarkan dua botol anggur yang ia dapatkan dari Dyonisos tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Poseidon. "Anggur kualitas terbaik ini adalah titipan dewi itu. Dengan harapan bahwa anda bersedia memberikan batu itu kepadanya."

"Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal itu pada putriku!" tiba-tiba Poseidon membentak.

Kuroro terkejut mendengarnya. "Maksud Anda...Kurapika...putrimu?"

Sorot mata Poseidon meredup, lalu menatap kalung itu kembali.

"Aku selalu memanggilnya Elysia...anugrah terindah yang kudapatkan dari surga. Dia tercipta dari embun suci yang berada di antara samudera dan langit pagi yang berhiaskan matahari. Itulah sebabnya kenapa rambutnya berkilau keemasan dan matanya sebiru samudera. Lalu...kalung ini...milik Dewi Bulan di masa itu, cintaku...ibu dari Elysia..."

"Dewi Menchi sudah mendapatkan hukumannya sendiri," kata Kuroro. Dia berusaha menyadarkan Poseidon dari kenangan masa lalunya untuk segera kembali membicarakan masalah yang tengah dihadapi Kurapika sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya kerinduan di hati Poseidon sudah begitu mengakar hingga sukar dialihkan. Dia mendongak, menatap bulan yang berada di atas sana. "Waktunya sama seperti saat perpisahanku dengan ibunya dulu," ucapnya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya...muncullah sebuah teratai berwarna biru dengan cahaya terang di tengahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan ada di dalamnya...," ia berkata lagi. "Katakan padaku, seperti apa dia sekarang?"

"Dia gadis yang manis, baik, polos," jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengamati dengan seksama perubahan ekspresi Poseidon, dan itu sedikit membuatnya geli. "Aku tahu Anda begitu mencintai gadis itu. Tapi kenapa Anda meninggalkannya? Dia sangat mencintai Anda walaupun dia tidak tahu Anda yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak bisa...," ucapnya lirih. "Hubungnku dengan ibunya waktu itu adalah hubungan terlarang, ibunya adalah adikku. Zeus menghukumnya dengan menjadikannya manusia lalu membuangnya ke bumi, dan meninggal tak lama kemudian. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Elysia-ku menanggung dosa ini. Hanya ada beberapa dewa yang tahu...dan sebaiknya tetap begitu."

"Kalau begitu, apakah anda mau bertemu dengannya? Aku bisa mempertemukan kalian berdua jika Anda menginginkan hal itu."

"Tidak!" Poseidon segera menjawab. "Aku tidak mau membahayakannya dan membuatnya malu."

Jawaban dewa itu terdengar meragukan, Kuroro tahu itu bertentangan dengan hatinya.

"Zeus menutup kenanganku tentangnya...dan juga kenangan tentangku di benak putriku. Tapi sepertinya dia begitu mencintaiku hingga yang dia lupakan hanya wajahku. Itu saja...sudah membuatku bahagia."

Poseidon menghampiri Kuroro lalu memberikan teratai itu ke tangannya. Kalung yang dibawanya menyatu ke dalam bunga itu, membuat cahayanya smakin berkilau.

"Aku punya permintaan...jangan beritahukan semua ini pada Elysia."

Kuroro menerima kalung itu kemudian tersenyum, "Kau bisa mempercayakan semuanya ini padaku."

"Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Elysia?"

"Aku partner kerjanya," jawab Kuroro singkat.

"Kenapa kau mau membantunya?"

Kuroro tersenyum. Ini bukan topik yang senang ia bicarakan. Lagi pula dia tidak melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan cuma-cuma. Ia mendapatkan bayaran, dan dia sudah menerima uang mukanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Pemuda itu menatap Poseidon sekali lagi, "Karena dia rekan kerjaku. Aku memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi rekan kerjaku."

Poseidon mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sebagai ayahnya, aku berterimakasih padamu." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah batu putih dan menyatukannya ke dalam batu mulia yang ada di mahkota pemuda itu. "Itu hadiah dariku...batu bulan yang sama dengan yang ada di kalung putriku. Dewa muda yang berani, jika dia menikah nanti...beritahu aku."

Kuroro memberi penghormatan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia dengan segera melacak lokasi Kurapika. Untunglah saat ini dia yang memegang semua buku takdir. Ia membolak-balikkan buku takdir berwarna pink itu kemudian mencari nama Kurapika. Setelah menemukan namanya, Kuroro dengan segera menghampiri gadis itu.

* * *

Kurapika tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang kecil. Menjadi manusia memang menyusahkan. Dia harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Kurapika bekerja di toko buku. Sialnya, ini hari pertamanya dan banyak sekali pelanggan. Dia harus banyak berdiri seharian. Kakinya terasa pegal sekali.

Kurapika menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah seseorang menghampirinya.

"Siapa itu?!" Serunya sambil segera berdiri. Namun ia jatuh terduduk di tempat tidur karena kakinya yang sakit langsung terasa.

Kuroro tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menatap Kurapika cukup lama, "Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Mereka bilang ini namanya pegal," jawab Kurapika sambil menunduk dan memandangi kakinya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang, karena teringat seperti apa pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu membuka buku berwarna pink kemudian menuliskan beberapa kata di dalam sana. Ia kemudian menyimpan kembali buku itu kemudian mengurut pelan kaki Kurapika. Secara ajaib, rasa pegal itu hilang dengan sendirinya. "Wah, memang menyenangkan kalau aku yang menuliskan takdirmu," selorohnya.

Kuroro yang menuliskan takdirnya? Sungguh mengerikan!

"Aku tidak mau kau yang menuliskan takdirku," protesnya pelan sambil merengut. Pipinya merona saat pemuda itu menyentuh kakinya. Tapi kini rasanya nyaman sekali. "Terima kasih," ucap Kurapika enggan. Yah walau bagaimanapun, Kuroro sudah beberapa kali menolongnya.

"Ini tidak gratis. Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini," kata Kuroro sambil terus mengurut kaki Kurapika dengan lembut. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian bangkit berdiri meninggalkan gadis itu, "Aku punya kencan dengan gadis pemilik toko bunga di sana. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Jadi kau menemuiku untuk apa?!" Pekik Kurapika kesal. "Dasar Dewa Playboy! Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa, jika itu yang kau maksudkan!"

Kuroro menutup pintu kamar Kurapika pelan kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan buku takdir berwarna pink sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali mempermainkan takdir gadis itu.

'Jatuh cinta pada seorang dewa, dan baru menyadari hal itu di hari terakhirnya sebagai manusia.'

Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kepergian Kuroro membuatnya merasa sendiri.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?' pikirnya heran.

Lalu ia teringat pada apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu tadi. Dia akan berkencan dengan seorang gadis dari toko bunga. Kurapika langsung merasa tak suka.

* * *

Kuroro menatap gadis dari toko bunga itu. Gadis itu cukup cantik untuk ukuran manusia. Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu cukup lama, membandingkannya dengan Menchi. Harus dia akui, Menchi memang cantik. Sayang sekali hatinya kotor. Di mata pemuda itu, gadis pemalu yang ada di hadapannya ini jauh lebih menarik. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan suka pada gadis itu.

Si Gadis terlihat berseri-seri dengan kedatangan Kuroro. Mereka belum lama berkenalan, saat pemuda itu lewat di depan tokonya. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu Kuroro seorang dewa. Sungguh beruntung bisa mengenal pemuda setampan itu.

Pemuda itu menggandeng tangan gadis itu dengan mesra kemudian bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana? Aku bisa mengantarmu malam ini ke mana pun kau mau."

"Aku mau ke sana," jawab Si Gadis malu-malu sambil menunjuk ke arah kafe yang baru dibuka. Banyak pasangan yang datang untuk mnghabiskan waktu bersama di sana.

Mereka pun masuk ke tempat itu. Kuroro memperlakukannya dengan baik, membuat Si Gadis terus merona.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu?" tanya Kuroro ramah.

"Aku bertemu teman baru waktu berkunjung ke toko temanku tadi siang," jawab Si Gadis. "Namanya Kurapika."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang gadis itu?" Tanya Kuroro kepada gadis itu sambil memperhatikan interior kafe. Harus diakui, penataan ruangan pada kafe ini cukup rapi dan siapa pun yang masuk akan merasa nyaman. Inikah hasil pekerjaan Dewa Hermes? Benar-benar luar biasa.

"Hahaha, dia lucu...," kata Si Gadis. "Ramah, tapi sepertinya baru pertama kali bekerja," lanjutnya.

Pintu kafe itu pun terbuka. Kuroro terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Kurapika? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini juga?

Mantan dewi itu memesan croissant dan coklat panas untuk dibawa pulang. Sadar diperhatikan, Kurapika menoleh dan terkejut juga.

Dengan sengaja Kuroro langsung merangkul teman kencannya dengan mesra, berharap Kurapika akan merasa cemburu dengan perlakuannya. Pemuda itu duduk di meja yang terdapat di sudut kafe.

Si Gadis merasa heran dengan perlakuan mesra Kuroro yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia merasa senang. Sementara Kurapika merasa dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ah, itu temanku!" kata Si Gadis lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Kurapika, kemari!"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang berjalan mendekat seolah tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sudah benar-benar tidak tahan ingin melihat ekspresi Kurapika ketika melihat semua ini.

"Oh...halo," sapa Kurapika.

Si Gadis tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, ini temanku," ia menunjuk Kuroro.

Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya, berjabatan dengan Kurapika. Sikap mesra pemuda itu pada Si Gadis membuat Kurapika tak tahan.

"Aku buru-buru...maaf," kata Kurapika. Ia segera keluar setelah mengambil pesanannya. Tanpa sadar ia menangis.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan buku takdir berwarna pink kemudian menuliskan beberapa kalimat lagi, 'Pulang dan menangis.'

Kurapika berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke apartemennya yang berada di ujung jalan. Karena berlari, kakinya kembli merasa sakit...tapi hatinya lebih sakit sekarang. Kurapika pun menyadari sesuatu. Dia jatuh cinta pada Kuroro...dewa playboy yang telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Sesampainya di rumah, Kurapika tengkurap di tempat tidurnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

Kuroro kembali menatap gadis di sampingnya, "Ah, aku belum tahu namamu. Bisakah kau memberitahukan namamu?"

"Coreen," jawab Si Gadis lagi. Dia begitu terpesona dengan Kuroro hingga tak tahan dengan tatapannya.

"Nama yang unik," kata Kuroro, "Kau tidak berminat untuk memesan sesuatu?"

Gadis bernama Coreen itu segera tersadar dan memesan makanan. Malam ini begitu indah untuknya, ia harus menikmatinya. Saat kencan mereka akan berakhir, Coreen memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa kau akan menghubungiku lagi?"

Kuroro tersenyum.

Pemuda itu mengecup bibir gadis itu sambil terus menggenggam tangannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Kuroro melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Coreen.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku akan menghubungimu lagi?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

Coreen tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadiah seindah itu. "Kalau begitu...aku akan menunggu," jawabnya dengan muka memerah sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Kuroro pun berbalik dan tertawa geli. Sungguh menyenangkan mempermainkan mereka!

'Ya, akan kuhubungi jika aku ingat,' ucapnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat pada Kurapika. 'Aku akan mampir sebentar,' ia memutuskan.

Kuroro mengeluarkan buku pinknya sekali lagi kemudian menulis, 'Memaafkan dewa itu.'

* * *

Kurapika masih menangis saat Kuroro tiba di sana. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kurapika,"Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Melihat kedatangannya, Kurapika menoleh dan menatap Kuroro marah dengan mata yang basah.

"Kau telah merenggut ciuman pertamaku dan malam ini kau menyakiti hatiku! Dewa kejam! Tidak punya perasaan!" bentaknya sambil beranjak duduk. "Padahal aku...mencintaimu...tapi kau malah...di depan mataku...," isak Kurapika.

Apa yang diucapkan Kurapika memang sudah bisa diduga, tapi tetap saja Kuroro agak terkejut. Gadis yang tidak menyukainya mengatakan itu? Mungkin dunia sudah terbalik sekarang. Ia menatap mata biru Kurapika yang berkaca-kaca karena air mata. Padahal ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa Kuroro sedikit merasa bersalah.

Pemuda itu memeluk Kurapika dengan erat, "Maafkan aku," ia mengulang.

Kurapika balas memeluknya, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Rasa cintanya mungkin terlalu besar hingga ia langsung memaafkannya begitu saja. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Kurapika merasa bingung...tapi apa daya, ternyata dia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada dewa itu.

Kuroro kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kurapika. Ia tersenyum puas di dalam hatinya. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia jadi ingin berlama-lama membiarkan gadis itu menjadi manusia. Dengan begini, dia bisa menentukan takdir gadis itu sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Kali ini, Kurapika membalas ciuman itu...melumat bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut.

'Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Kuroro.

Sementara itu, Kuroro pun mulai terlarut. Dia sudah sering berciuman, tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda.

'Mungkin menundanya selama satu dua hari tidak apa-apa,' tiba-tiba hal itu terpikir di benak Kuroro. 'Ah...akan kupikirkan lagi nanti.'

Kuroro melepaskan ciuman itu pelan-pelan kemudian menatap mata gadis itu, membelai wajahnya dengan lembut kemudian menjauhkan diri. Sepertinya dia agak berlebihan untuk manusia yang satu ini. Kuroro kembali menatap bibir gadis itu. Kenapa ciumannya kali ini terasa begitu berbeda? Kuroro menatap wajah Kurapika yang mulai merona.

'Kemampuan buku takdir memang tidak bisa diragukan.'

"Aku harus pergi," katanya tiba-tiba.

Lebih lama di sana membuatnya sesak, entah kenapa. Mungkinkah karena tatapan gadis itu yang kini penuh cinta? Kuroro tak tahu pasti.

"Kapan kau akan mengunjungiku lagi?" tanya Kurapika penuh harap. "Lalu...apakah kau sudah menemukan titik terang tentang batu itu?"

Kuroro tersentak. Dia harus segera menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan bayaran darimu, aku pasti akan berusaha mendapatkannya," kata Kuroro kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan Kurapika.

Cinta, sebenarnya perasaan seperti apa itu? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Rasanya menggelikan sekali bila gadis itu bisa tiba-tiba berbuat baik kepadanya.

* * *

Kuroro kembali ke khayangan. Ada satu hal yang membebani pikirannya. Kapan dia harus menyerahkan batu safir itu kembali?

Saat memasuki tempat tinggalnya, ia agak terkejut melihat Dewi Aphrodite sudah ada di sana. Jarang sekali ibunya itu menungguinya pulang. Lagipula Kuroro memang tak suka, dia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil saja.

"Kau sudah menemui Poseidon, bukan?" Aphrodite langsung bertanya. "Kenapa dewi itu belum kembali?"

Bukan Kuroro namanya jika tak bisa segera menemukan alasan yang tepat. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padanya...sesuatu yang bisa dia pelajari. Kalau dia sudah siap, aku akan membawanya kembali ke sini," jawabnya.

Dahi Aphrodite sedikit mengernyit mendengar alasan yang samar itu. Ia teringat saat Kuroro membela Kurapika. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda itu jarang peduli pada dewa lain.

Kuroro berjalan melewati Dewi Aphrodite begitu saja. Sejak kapan ibunya mau peduli dengan orang lain?

"Lagi pula, dia harus mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia sebelum dia bekerja bersamaku. Perasaan wanita jauh lebih sulit dimengerti dibandingkan dengan pria."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," kata Aphrodite akhirnya.

Kuroro kembali berbalik namun urung melangkah saat menyadari sesuatu. "Ibu, ada satu pertanyaan...pertanyaan yang bodoh memang, aku yakin kau tak akan menjawabnya. Sebagai Dewi Cinta, Ibu pasti tahu...dengan siapa dia akan menikah nanti? Aku sudah berjanji pada Poseidon untuk memberitahunya jika saat itu tiba."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu saja saatnya," jawab Aphrodite sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau benar, itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Kau tahu aku tak boleh membuka rahasia itu. Kau tahu kami para dewa tidak berbagi rahasia tentang apa yang menjadi urusannya masing2. Jika aku tahu pun, aku tak akan menyampaikannya padamu. Selamat malam, Anakku."

Setelah itu, Aphrodite pun menghilang. Kuroro hanya menghela napas. Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ya, seorang dewa pun perlu istirahat, bukan?

Sebelum memejamkan mata, ia mengambil buku takdir pink dan melihat nama Kurapika. Ia mengambil pena. Hari ini bukan hari terakhir Kurapika sebagai manusia.

'Apa yang akan kutulis untukmu, Bocah?'

* * *

"Jatuh, buku berhamburan, dimarahi bos, kecewa, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, gagal lagi," gumam Kuroro sambil menuliskan hal-hal tersebut untuk Kurapika. Pemuda itu duduk di atap sebuah gedung dan memperhatikan Kurapika dari jauh. Sambil menunggu semua takdir itu terjadi, ia membuka buku lainnya kemudian menuliskan takdir-takdir manusia yang lain. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Benar saja. Saat hari mulai siang, Kuroro melihat Kurapika berjalan keluar dari tempat kerjanya dengan wajah dongkol. Ia tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kuroro saat memunculkan diri di hadapan Kurapika. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku minta berhenti," jawab gadis itu sambil merengut.

"Berhenti? Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro berpura-pura tak tahu apapun. Tiba-tiba tatapannya tertuju pada lutut Kurapika yang tampak terluka. Tanpa perlu diberitahu, dia juga tahu kalau luka itu akibat terjatuh beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kuroro memberikan plester obat kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika meringis menahan sakit saat Kuroro memasangkan plester itu ke lukanya.

"Ceroboh! Sampai luka begini. Kau juga masih saja memakai rok pendek!" ia mengomel. Tapi omelannya langsung berhenti saat ia melihat Kurapika menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Entah kenapa Kuroro langsung kasihan padanya. "Sudahlah," kata Kuroro akhirnya sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Ayo ikut aku."

"Eh? Ke mana?"

Pemuda itu kemudian mengajak Kurapika ke sebuah kafe yang terletak di persimpangan jalan. Pemuda itu mengajak Kurapika masuk dan menatapnya cukup lama, "Kau harus bekerja. Coba tanyakan apakah mereka sedang membutuhkan pekerja."

Kurapika mengangguk kemudian pergi, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit enggan melakukan pekerjaan ini. Kuroro dengan segera menuliskan lagi ke dalam buku takdir bahwa Kurapika akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian Kurapika kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku berhasil!" ucapnya gembira. "Dia tidak banyak bertanya padaku, dan langsung menerimaku. Besok aku mulai bekerja."

"Bagus," jawab Kuroro sambil melirik manajer kafe yang tadi bicara dengan Kurapika. Pria itu terus menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan nakal. Kuroro pun langsung mengerti kenapa Kurapika diterima di tempat itu.

Kuroro mengeluarkan buku takdir berwarna biru kemudian menuliskan takdir untuk atasan Kurapika, 'Sakit keras sampai Kurapika kembali menjadi dewi.' Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian mengajak Kurapika keluar dari kafe itu.

Di dalam, pegawai cafe berseru panik karena manajer mereka mendadak pingsan.

Kuroro pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Besok, pakai baju yang aman untuk kau pakai bekerja," katanya.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti gadis yang suka berpakaian seronok," kata Kurapika tak setuju.

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak mau kau dilirik lelaki lain selain aku."

Sepertinya kata-katanya ampuh, karena Kurapika langsung diam dengan pipi yang merona.

"Terima kasih," kata Kurapika malu-malu. Rasanya Kuroro ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sikap Kurapika yang seperti itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang makan es krim bersama di taman. Kurapika memilih rasa strawberry, sedangkan Kuroro memilih rasa jeruk.

"Ah, sebentar..." tiba-tiba Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sudut bibir Kuroro. "Ada bekas es krim..."

Kuroro menundukkan kepalanya. Ini sudah benar-benar di luar batas. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Setelah menghabiskan es krim itu, Kuroro pergi.

Kurapika menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan senyuman. Hari yang menyebalkan berubah menjadi hari yang menyenangkan baginya.

Sementara itu Kuroro dilanda kegalauan. Yang benar saja, masa gadis itu dapat membuatnya berdebar tak karuan?

* * *

Kurapika mematut diri di cermin yang berada di dapur. Dia senang sekali, sudah berhasil mengantarkan pesanan tanpa membuat pelanggan marah ataupun menjatuhkan makanan.

"Tolong bawakan ini ke meja nomor sembilan," kata koki.

Kurapika segera mengambilnya dan pergi menuju meja dimaksud...di sana berkumpul beberapa orang pria dan teman wanita mereka.

"Hai, ayo bergabung...kebetulan temanku belum punya teman," kata seorang pria bertubuh jangkung sambil merangkul Kurapika.

Dari kejauhan Kuroro melihat kejadian itu kemudian mengeluarkan buku takdir berwarna biru, 'Tangan tersiram air panas.'

Kurapika yang terkejut tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi yang dibawanya hingga mengenai tangan pria itu.

"Oh! Maafkan aku!" pekik Kurapika terkejut.

Pria itu terlihat marah. "Kamu harus bertanggungjawab!"

"Tapi aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Tidak bisa, ayo pergi bersama kami!"

Teman-temannya tertawa saat pria itu menarik tangan Kurapika menuju ke luar.

Kuroro memperhatikan kejadian itu dari jauh. Ia melihat Kurapika ditarik paksa oleh orang-orang itu. Merasa tidak suka, Kuroro mengikuti sekumpulan orang itu. Ia terus memperhatikan Kurapika dari kejauhan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Kurapika. Ingin rasanya ia memotong tangan kasar yang menyentuh Kurapika.

Kurapika meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi cengkeraman pria itu terlalu kuat. Pegawai kafe pun berusaha membela tapi mereka tak berkutik saat gerombolan itu menodongkan senjata dan menembakkannya sembarangan, hingga melukai salah seorang tamu.

Kurapika terkejut.

'Benda apa itu? Kenapa mereka begitu kejam melukai orang lain yang tak berdosa?'

Tanpa sadar Kurapika sudah diseret masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat akan melaju, seorang polisi muda menghadang dengan motor besarnya.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Kurapika.

Kuroro terkejut. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak senang melihat Kurapika diselamatkan pria lain.

Menyadari kehadirannya, Kurapika menoleh. "Kuroro!" panggilnya sambil berlari meninggalkan penolongnya dan menghampiri Kuroro.

Kuroro mendekap Kurapika erat kemudian menatap polisi itu sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih telah menolong gadis ini." Kuroro kembali menatap Kurapika kemudian berkata, "Aku akan datang ke rumahmu malam ini. Pastikan kau akan berada di sana saat aku datang."

Kurapika mengangguk pelan sambil terus menangis dengan wajah yang pucat karena ketakutan.

"Apa kau mau aku mengantarnya pulang?" Polisi itu menawarkan.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih."

Kuroro segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar. Pemuda itu dengan segera mengeluarkan buku takdir berwarna pink sekali lagi. Bisakah Kurapika kembali seperti semula?

'Hari terakhir sebagai manusia. Gadis manis itu akan kembali ke khayangan.'

* * *

Kurapika sedikit merasa sedih karena bukan Kuroro yang mengantarnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan terlebih dahulu? Kurapika tak mengerti. Dia terus memikirkan pemuda itu, hingga tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata polisi itu. "Namaku Steve...siapa namamu?"

"Kurapika. Terima kasih telah menolongku," jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Ia pun segera menutup pintu walau Steve terlihat masih ingin bicara dengannya.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Kurapika mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk beberapa kali. Gadis itu segera membuka pintu dan tersenyum ketika melihat Kuroro berdiri di balik pintu itu. Ia mempersilahkan Kuroro masuk kemudian menutup pintunya pelan.

Kurapika melihat ekspresi yang tidak biasa nampak di wajah Kuroro. Dia duduk di samping pemuda itu dan bertanya, "Apa ada masalah?"

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Setelah beberapa lama, pemuda itu mengeluarkan kalung dan memerikan kalung itu kembali kepada Kurapika,"Itu milikmu."

Kurapika menatap teratai biru berkilau yang kini ada di tangannya. "Di dalamnya ada batu safir?"

"Ya, Poseidon pun menambahkan batu bulan ke dalamnya," jawab Kuroro tanpa menoleh.

"Jadi aku bisa pulang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bisa menjadi dewi lagi?"

"Iya. Kita tinggal menyerahkannya pada Zeus."

Mata biru Kurapika berbinar-binar gembira. 'Jadi aku pun bisa terus bersamanya...,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih...," Kurapika berkata lagi. Tapi ia terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda itu yang masih tidak berubah. "Kuroro? Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu langsung memeluk Kurapika dengan erat, "Kau bisa menjadi dewi lagi, dan bekerja bersamaku." Pemuda itu tampak sangat sedih. Bahkan untuk menatap Kurapika pun ia sudah tidak mampu. 'Tapi semua tidak akan sama lagi...'

"Aku juga bahagia...," kata Kurapika sambil melonggarkan pelukan pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum. "Masalah ini membuatku sedih, tapi juga menyadarkan aku bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu..."

Kuroro menatap mata biru gadis itu dan senyumnya yang menawan. 'Ya, itu karena aku yang menuliskan hal itu,' batinnya. 'Kalau tidak, tak mungkin ini terjadi.'

Pemuda itu mengakui, ia menyukai Kurapika yang seperti ini. Kuroro tak mengerti kenapa dia harus merasa sedih? Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak peduli? Untuk sesaat saja, Kuroro membiarkan hatinya menuntunnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kurapika dengan lembut.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya kemudian memeluk Kurapika seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu, ia tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kurapika terhenyak. Kuroro begitu berbeda malam ini. Pipi gadis itu tambah merona. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan membalas pelukan Kuroro. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa lama.

Setelah menguasai dirinya, Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Kurapika sekali lagi. "Ayo, kita kembali," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kurapika tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dalam waktu sebentar saja, mereka sampai di khayangan. Benak Kuroro dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Mata hitamnya membelalak, langkahnya pun terhenti saat ia menyadari satu kesimpulan.

"Kuroro? Kenapa?" tanya Kurapika heran.

Kuroro menoleh padanya. Rasanya ia tak percaya. 'Aku menuliskan agar dia jatuh cinta padaku...tapi sepertinya, sebenarnya aku yang telah jatuh cinta padanya.'

"Itu istana Kakek," kata Kurapika sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Kuroro sadar kembali. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Kurapika.

"Masuklah. Aku tidak sepantasnya berada di tempat itu. Selesaikan masalahmu dan temui aku besok. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan," ujar Kuroro kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Kurapika.

Semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Malam itu seperti akhir dunia baginya. Matanya memandang lurus ke Istana Zeus. Sambil mengela nafas berat, Kuroro menutup matanya. Apakah ini pilihan yang tepat? Andai saja ia tidak memberikan kalung itu lebih cepat.

* * *

Kurapika tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroro tiba-tiba dingin padanya. Tapi dia berusaha memaklumi, lagipula masih ada hari esok. Mulai besok mereka bisa terus bersama-sama lagi.

Dengan hati senang, Kurapika melangkah masuk ke dalam istana. Zeus tersenyum, tentu saja dia sudah tahu Kurapika akan datang.

"Kakek, ini...," kata gadis itu sambil menunjukkan teratai birunya. "Kuroro berhasil mendapatkannya untukku."

Zeus agak heran melihat pipi Kurapika yg merona saat mengucapkan nama Kuroro.

"Zeus Yang Agung, izinkan aku yang membuat mahkotanya," Aphrodite menawarkan diri.

Zeus mengangguk, mempersilakan dewi itu. Aphrodite mengambil teratai biru milik Kurapika dan membuatkannya mahkota, lalu memberi sentuhan kekuatannya pada mahkota itu. Setelah selesai, dngan hati-hati ia memakaikan mahkota itu ke kepala Kurapika. Kurapika pun kembali berubah menjadi dewi. Kekuatan Aphrodite membuatnya tampak lebih cantik.

"Selamat datang kembali," Zeus berkata.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika segera kembali ke gedung kerjanya. Dia berharap tidak akan terlambat kali ini. Begitu melangkahkan kakinya masuk, gadis itu mendengar suara yang benar-benar familiar baginya.

"Riasanmu tebal, rokmu pendek, dan kau terlambat tiga menit."

Dahi Kurapika langsung mengernyit saat mendengarnya. Ia melangkah dengan kesal lalu menampakkan diri di hadapan Kuroro.

"Apa kau tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk mencelaku?!" omelnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pemuda itu benar-benar kecewa. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Cinta memang mengerikan! Pemuda itu melirik Kurapika sekilas kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat. "Ambil bukumu di sana. Dan mulailah bekerja sendiri. Kau pasti sudah bisa melakukannya."

Sambil bersungut-sungut Kurapika melangkah melewati Kuroro, mengambil buku pink yang terletak di dekat jendela. Cahaya matahari pagi menimpanya, membuat Kuroro menoleh. Rasanya gadis itu semakin terlihat cantik sekarang.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" ucap Kurapika saat menyadari tatapannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau menghalangi cahaya matahari itu. Tolong menyingkir sedikit," jawab Kuroro sambil memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Rasanya dadanya semakin sakit saja. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kurapika. Melihat wajahnya semakin membuat perasaannya tidak tenang. Pemuda itu benar-benar butuh sendiri sekarang, atau paling tidak menjauh dari gadis itu. "Bekerjalah dengan baik, jangan pulang terlambat. Aku punya banyak urusan."

Kuroro kemudian meninggalkan Kurapika dan langsung turun ke bumi. Pemuda itu duduk di atap toko yang tinggi kemudian mulai menuliskan takdir-takdir manusia.

Tulisannya terhenti saat melihat sepasang kekasih sedang makan es krim bersama. Ia pun teringat hari itu...saat melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kurapika. Kenangan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Kurapika menemukan kesulitan dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Mau tak mau dia membutuhkan bantuan Kuroro.

"Kuroro...!" panggilnya. Beberapa detik, tak ada tanggapan. Kurapika menghela napas. Mungkin dia harus lebih sopan sedikit.

"Dewa Kuroro...?" panggilnya lagi. Uh, rasanya harga dirinya sudah berada di titik terendah. Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

"KAKEK CEREWEEETT...!" ia memanggil dengan lantang.

Dengan malas, Kuroro menemui Kurapika, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Cepat tolong dia...! Cepat! Sadarkan pria itu!" seru Kurapika panik sambil menunjuk ke seorang pria yang tengah memukuli pacarnya.

Kuroro menghela napas, lalu menulis di buku biru yang dipegangnya. Akhirnya pria itu berhenti. Ia meminta maaf...dan pertengkaran mereka diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman.

Adegan itu membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika teringat akan hal berbeda. Kurapika ingat bahwa Kuroro telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya, sementara Kuroro ingat bahwa ia telah berciuman dengan Kurapika tiga kali. Terutama yang terakhir...saat Kurapika masih jatuh cinta padanya.

Kuroro segera pergi dari tempat itu. Bencana—satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan semua kejadian ini.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau boleh menghubungiku kapan saja. Aku mau kencan," pamitnya.

* * *

Kuroro mengunjungi anak pemilik toko bunga itu lagi. Kuroro tersenyum ramah ketika melihat wajah gadis itu, "Kau masih ingat denganku?"

Gadis itu melongo melihatnya. Kapan dia pernah bertemu dengannya? Rasanya tidak.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika datang.

"Kamu sudah merenggut ciuman pertamaku!" pekiknya.

Coreen tertawa kikuk mendengar hal itu. Untunglah datang beberapa orang pelanggan, membuatnya tak usah mendengarkan hal yang tak perlu.

Kuroro berbalik menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Jadi? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Berhenti menggangguku."

"Kamu sudah mengambil hal yang penting bagiku, walau untukmu itu tak berarti sama sekali!" seru Kurapika. "Maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktumu yang berharga dengan gadis itu!" dia pun berbalik.

Kuroro ingin sekali meraih tangan Kurapika dan menghentikan langkah gadis itu, namun sayang itu semua tidak mungkin ia lakukan sekarang. Semua sudah terlambat. Pemuda itu kemudian kembali ke khayangan kemudian menemui Dewi Hera. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya Hera.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menghilangkan cinta?"

"Cinta? Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Hera balik bertanya smbil melirik pemuda itu.

Kuroro diam sejenak. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu," dengan suara pelan ia menjawab.

Hera tertawa, tentu saja dia tahu. "Dan siapa...yang awalnya mempermainkan hati gadis itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit!"

Hera tertawa sekali lagi, lalu raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku tak bisa mengubahnya. Jika aku menghilangkannya, tapi takdir tetap berujung ke hal yang sama, apa yang akan kulakukan sia-sia saja."

Kuroro mengernyit. Kenapa dewa-dewa tingkat tinggi selalu memberikan penjelasan yang samar? Apa maksudnya?

Pemuda itu berterima kasih kemudian meninggalkan Hera. Benar-benar tidak membantu. Kuroro kemudian berjalan kembali ke bumi dan mencari anak-anak manusia lain dengan harapan ia bisa melupakan Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika duduk si tepi pantai saat hari sudah sore. Seharusnya sebelum hari gelap dia bertemu dengan Kuroro untuk membicarakan tentang tugas mereka hari ini. Tapi Kurapika merasa kesal hingga tak mau beranjak. Dan ada satu hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Sedang apa pemuda itu sekarang? Masihkah sibuk berkencan?

Kurapika berpikir sebentar, lalu mulai mencari Kuroro. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu bersama teman kencannya.

* * *

Kuroro duduk di samping gadis itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Cinta benar-benar membuatnya gila. Padahal dulu dia bisa dengan mudahnya menggoda setiap gadis yang ditemuinya.

Dari balik pohon, Kurapika mengamati hal itu dengan kesal.

'Kenapa aku harus ke sini? Apa yang kulakukan?' ia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku berubah pikiran," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya. "Pulanglah."

Kuroro pun beranjak dan meninggalkannya. Dia tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya wajah Kurapika yang ada di benaknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Keluarlah, kau tidak perlu bersembunyi di sana lagi," kata Kuroro.

Kuroro berbalik dan menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Pulanglah."

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan pekerjaanku hari ini kok," Kurapika berkilah smbil menyodorkan bukunya. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hatinya melihat Kuroro meninggalkan tempat kencannya. Entah kenapa.

Kuroro melihat-lihat hasil kerja Kurapika kemudian menutup buku itu. "Kerjamu bagus sekali," Kuroro mengembalikan buku itu kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Kurapika, "Nah, sekarang pulang dan biarkan aku menikmati masa mudaku," Lanjut Kuroro sebelum meninggalkan Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tak ingin bangun...tak mau bertugas hari ini. Rasanya dia tidak bersemangat. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kurapika bersiap-siap lalu pergi ke gedung kerjanya. Dia sudah sangat terlambat.

Kuroro kembali menatap Kurapika yang datang terlambat, pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu kemudian kembali mengulang sapaan paginya, "Riasanmu tebal, rokmu pendek, kau terlambat setengah jam."

Kuroro mendorong gadis itu ke dinding kemudian memegangi tangannya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu lalu mengecup bibir Kurapika beberapa saat kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. "Itu hukumanmu. Semakin sering kau terlambat, maka kau akan semakin sering mendapatkan ciuman seperti itu."

Rasanya jantung Kurapika berhenti saat Kuroro menciumnya. Bahkan sepertinya dia lupa untuk bernapas. Mata Kuroro masih saja tertuju padanya, dia tidak mundur sedikitpun.

'Marah! Marah! Ayo marah!' seru Kurapika panik didalam hatinya.

"K-Kamu! Lancang!"

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Kuroro menggenggam tangan Kurapika dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin lebih dari yang tadi kau bisa datang terlambat lagi besok."

Pemuda itu lalu meninggalkan Kurapika dan langsung melaksanakan tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sambil sesekali melirik gadis bumi yang dia anggap mampu menggantikan posisi Kurapika walau hanya sementara.

"JANGAN HARAP!" pekik Kurapika kesal. Hari itu, mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Kuroro menunggu Kurapika di akhir hari, tapi gadis itu tak kunjung datang.

* * *

Kurapika tidak mau terlambat lagi. Dia segera bangun begitu alarm berbunyi.

Kuroro telah menunggu Kurapika sedari tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum licik kemudian mulai menyapa Kurapika dengan sapaan khasnya, "Riasanmu tebal, rokmu pendek, dan kau terlambat."

Merasa tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kuroro, Kurapika mulai membalas kalimat pemuda itu dengan sedikit kasar, "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah datang lebih cepat! Dan aku sama sekali tidak terlambat!"

Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya kemudian berkata, "Benarkah? Wah kalau begitu kau benar-benar tidak beruntung. Jika aku sudah menunggumu di sini, berarti kau sudah terlambat."

"Hah?! Penilaian macam apa itu! Aku tidak terima! Pasti kau sengaja datang lebih awal!" protes Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sesungguhnya, pemuda itu tinggal di gedung itu. Kuroro lalu menggendong Kurapika dan membaringkannya secara paksa di atas ranjangnya. Dengan segera, pemuda itu melumat bibir Kurapika. Tangan Kuroro meraih selimut kemudian menutupi tubuh Kurapika dengan itu. Ia menjauhkan dirinya lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Jangan gunakan rok sependek itu lagi. Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat tubuhmu dengan tatapan mengerikan itu," bisiknya.

Dengan sebuah jentikan jari, Kuroro mengeluarkan sebuah _dress_ dengan panjang selutut dan menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang. "Ganti bajumu dengan itu!" lalu ia berbalik pergi dan menunggu sambil duduk bersandar di sofa. Kuroro memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum puas. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kurapika keluar menggunakan _dress_ itu. Kuroro menatap Kurapika cukup lama. Gadis itu benar-benar memesona. Perlahan-lahan, Kuroro memeluk gadis itu. "Jangan pernah gunakan pakaian seperti tadi," ia berkata dengan suara pelan.

Kurapika terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan . Kenapa Kuroro begitu peduli seolah dia adalah miliknya? Dan kenapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang sejak Kuroro menciumnya tadi hingga sekarang saat dia memeluknya? Lebih anehnya lagi...perasaan ini terasa begitu familiar. Rasanya Kurapika pernah mengalaminya. Pelukan...dan ciuman yang menenangkan.

Mendengar Kurapika tidak berkata apapun, Kuroro menganggapnya sebagai tanda setuju. Pemuda itu mencium kening Kurapika sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya. "Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik hari ini. Selamat tinggal."

Kuroro langsung menghilang, meninggalkan Kurapika yang terdiam. Dia tahu seharusnya dia marah, tapi rasanya tindakan pemuda itu membuatnya lebih siap menghadapi hari. Tanpa menunda lagi, Kurapika segera pergi ke bumi.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

****Review please...^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER : **_

_Togashi-Sensei_

_**PAIRING :**_

_Absolutely KuroPika^^_

_**SUMMARY :**_

_He is a God, and she is a beginner Goddess. KuroPika in mythology. Kuroro already got what he needed for Kurapika, but he decided to play around with her fate for a while._

_**WARNING :**_

_AU, OOC, tidak mengikuti sebagian besar fakta yang ada dalam Mitologi Yunani._

_._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Pada siang hari, Kurapika menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dia melihat pasangan suami istri yang waktu itu bertengkar hanya karena masalah keturunan tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bahagia. Kurapika pun tersenyum, tapi senyumnya langsung hilang saat melihat Kuroro yang mengisi waktu istirahatnya dengan menggoda seorang gadis.

Perasaan Kurapika semakin terasa aneh ketika melihat Kuroro mencium bibir gadis itu dengan mesra. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi apakah itu pantas? Kuroro bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya. Perasaan apa ini?

Gadis bumi itu mendorong Kuroro saat menyadari ada yang melihat mereka, yang tak lain adalah Kurapika. Ia tersipu. Kuroro yang belum menyadarinya merasa aneh dan menoleh...melihat Kurapika ada di sana dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena tangis yang hampir tak terbendung lagi.

Dengan sigap Kuroro mengambil Neuralyzer dari dalam saku dan menggunakannya untuk menghilangkan memori gadis itu. Meninggalkan si gadis yang terbengong-bengong karena dibuat lupa atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi, Kuroro segera berlari mengejar Kurapika, "Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Berhenti!"

Kurapika segera terbang menghindari Kuroro. Dia tahu pemuda itu masih mengejarnya. Rasanya tak percaya...Kuroro baru saja menciumnya tadi pagi dan dengan mudahnya beberapa jam kemudian dia bisa langsung mencium gadis lain!

'Apa yang kuharapkan? Apa yang kupikirkan? Tapi...rasanya sakit sekali...' Seiring dengan hembusan lembut angin yang membawanya, air mata Kurapika pun jatuh.

Begitu Kuroro berhasil menyusul, dia langsung menarik tangan gadis itu agar menghadap kepadanya dan menatap wajahnya. Ia melihat gadis itu menangis.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kurapika segera memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Kuroro merasa bersalah...apakah gadis itu menangis karena melihatnya mencium teman kencannya? Mereka berada di dekat pelangi sekarang. Hujan turun rintik-rintik.

Di bumi, sambil mendongak menatap langit seorang anak bertanya pada ibunya, "Ibu, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?"

"Oh...itu tandanya seorang dewi sedang menangis...," jawab Sang Ibu lembut.

Kembali kepada Kuroro dan Kurapika, mereka masih saling diam dengan canggung dan enggan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro sekali lagi, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mengatakannya."

"Kau melakukannya padaku tadi pagi...dan bisa-bisanya kau melakukannya pada gadis lain hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja!"

Rasanya Kurapika tak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ingin sekali ia menariknya kembali dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi kau tidak mau aku mencium gadis lain selain kau sendiri?" Tanya Kuroro sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Takdir benar-benar sudah mempermainkan perasaan gadis itu.

"Bukan begitu! Tapi aku semakin tahu bahwa kau memang benar-benar dewa playboy!" Kurapika berkilah dengan pipi memerah, sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kuroro. 'Aku memang bodoh, kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu?!' ia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kau hanya cukup berkata 'ya' dan aku tidak akan mencium gadis lain selain dirimu," ujar Kuroro sambil terus mencengkeram tangan Kurapika, "Kau mencintaiku. Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau lebih menghargai perempuan!" elak Kurapika. 'Cinta? Apa benar?' di dalam hati ia merasa bingung. "Lepaskan!"

Kuroro mencengkram tangan Kurapika lebih kuat, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mengaku kalau kau mencintaiku!"

"A-aku..." Kurapika tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia bingung sekali dan jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar. "Lalu kamu sendiri?! Kenapa hal itu penting bagimu? Kenapa kau ingin aku mengaku begitu?!" Kurapika balik bertanya.

"Karena kau menangis ketika melihat aku mencium gadis itu!"

"Dan kenapa kau ingin aku mengaku begitu?!"

Kuroro terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Kurapika yang basah oleh air mata, namun tetap terlihat begitu cantik di tengah rintik air hujan dan pelangi yang berkilauan.

"Kalau kau bilang seperti itu, aku tidak akan tega mencium gadis lain lagi."

"T-Terserah kau saja! Terus saja kau tindas aku!" bentak Kurapika.

Kuroro menarik gadis itu mendekat kemudian dengan segera mencium bibirnya. Ia merasakan gadis itu mulai meronta.

Kurapika berusaha melepaskan diri. Dadanya terasa sesak karena perasaan meluap-luap yang tak ia pahami. "Le...pas...," ucapnya di tengah ciuman pemuda itu. 'Jangan cium aku dengan bibirmu yang baru saja mencium gadis bumi itu!' pekiknya dalam hati. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Kau mencintaiku. Itu sudah pasti."

Kurapika segera mendorong Kuroro. Kuroro terlihat terkejut dengan sikapnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka kamu menciumku dengan bibirmu yang baru saja mencium gadis bumi itu!" bentaknya sambil menghapus jejak bibir Kuroro dengan punggung tangannya yang putih.

"Aku tidak akan mencium gadis bumi lagi kalau kau berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku!"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara tawa pasangan suami istri yang pernah Kurapika tolong dulu. Mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah klinik.

"Anaknya laki-laki," kata suaminya. "Terima kasih..."

Kurapika terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Kuroro dan bertanya, "Kalau kau sudah menikah nanti...dan istrimu tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, apakah kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Biar bagaimanapun suami istri harus bisa menjalani suka dan duka bersama-sama," jawab Kuroro. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyangka Kurapika akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Kurapika terpana mendengarnya. Dahi Kuroro mengernyit. "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Lagipula itu pertanyaan yang aneh..."

Kurapika tersenyum. "Aku hanya tak menyangkanya...benarkah kau tipe laki-laki yang setia? Playboy seperti kamu..."

"Apa?"

"Rasanya tak mungkin saja kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta apalagi setia," jawab Kurapika sambil mengusap bekas air matanya.

"Mungkin bisa," Kuroro pelan-pelan mendekatkan gadis itu kembali ke tubuhnya kemudian memeluk Kurapika erat, "Kalau bersamamu."

Kurapika benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ingin rasanya ia segera mendorong pemuda itu jauh-jauh. Namun, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membiarkannya menjauhkan Kuroro. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman.

Rasanya seolah dia terperangkap dalam tatapan dan pelukan Kuroro. Saat pemuda itu menciumnya lagi, Kurapika tidak meronta sama sekali.

"Hei," kata Kuroro beberapa saat kemudian. "Jangan diam saja..."

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

"Seharusnya kau membalas ciumanku...mengerti 'kan? Seperti ini..." Kuroro mengulanginya lagi.

Kurapika terdiam. Kuroro menunggu dengan sabar sambil terus melumat bibir gadis itu. Lama-kelamaan, tanpa sadar Kurapika membalasnya. Hujan pun berhenti, dan pelangi terlihat semakin berkilau.

* * *

Mata Kurapika sulit dipejamkan malam itu. Kata-kata Kuroro saat memeluknya terus terngiang di benaknya. Maksudnya apa? Apakah artinya Kuroro ingin bersamanya? Kurapika tak mengerti. Dia pun belum yakin apakah yang ia rasakan memang cinta namanya. Saat malam sudah larut, barulah Kurapika bisa tertidur. Kurapika tidak tahu bahwa Kuroro pun mengalami hal yang sama walau dengan suasana hati yang berbeda. Pemuda itu benar-benar merasa senang.

* * *

Kurapika terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sebenarnya dia masih sangat mengantuk, tapi sulit baginya untuk kembali tidur. Kurapika pun bersiap-siap dan pergi ke gedung kerjanya. Suasana masih sepi, bahkan matahari pun belum muncul. Kurapika tersenyum puas saat melihat ruang tengah gedung itu masih gelap.

'Akhirnya aku berhasil! Dia belum datang!' ucapnya dalam hati dengan gembira.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu, Kurapika duduk di sofa menunggu Kuroro. Namun tak lama kemudian gadis itu tertidur di sana.

Dua jam kemudian, Kuroro terkejut melihat matahari sudah tinggi. Pemuda itu langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya kemudian segera bersiap-siap. Entah angin apa yang membuat pemuda berdisiplin tinggi itu terlambat. Benar-benar kejadian yang langka di dalam hidupnya. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Kuroro berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melihat Kurapika duduk tertidur di sofa.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Hari ini aku terlambat dari si ceroboh itu."

Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika kemudian melumat bibir gadis itu dengan lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian dengan ragu pemuda itu membelai wajah Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat gadis itu bergerak pelan.

Perlahan Kurapika membuka matanya. Kuroro langsung berhenti menggerakkan tangannya tapi tangannya itu masih berada di wajah Kurapika. Kurapika pun terpaku, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya,

"KYAAA...! Apa yang kaulakukan!"

Kuroro tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas kudapatkan."

"Hah? Hukuman?" Kurapika mengernyit tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian dia segera mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Kuroro saat dia tertidur mengingat apa yang selalu didapatnya bila dia datang terlambat.

"K-kamu?! Ih tapi 'kan aku datang lebih awal!" lagi-lagi Kurapika protes.

"Makanya tadi aku bilang, itu hukuman untukku," jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan duduk tegak di sofa itu. "Memangnya kau mau, menciumku lebih dulu?"

Kuroro berusaha menahan tawanya begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Kurapika. Pemuda itu menatap lurus mata Kurapika untuk menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu. Mengganggu Kurapika setiap hari mulai menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" tukas Kurapika segera. Ia baru saja akan beranjak saat tiba-tiba Kuroro mencondongkan badannya lagi lalu berkata, "Jangan bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu...kemarin saja kau membalas ciumanku. Apa susahnya naik ke level selanjutnya dengan menciumku lebih dulu?"

Pemuda itu kembali harus menahan tawanya melihat wajah Kurapika yang semakin memerah. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kurapika, "Kau mencintaiku. Itu pasti."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kurapika menantang Kuroro tanpa menanggapi komentarnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Kurapika ragu-ragu, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika lurus. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, "Ya, mungkin aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Kurapika terdiam sesaat. Bayangkan, wajah Kuroro merona! Seharusnya Kurapika tertawa, tapi dia tak bisa dan malah tersipu namun tak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari Kuroro.

"Apa cinta bisa membuat jantung berdebar-debar?" ia bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, tanpa cinta pun jantungmu akan selalu berdebar," jawab Kuroro sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, "Karena kalau tidak berdebar namanya mati."

_Mood_ Kurapika langsung jelek. Ia mengambil bantal kursi yang ada di belakangnya lalu memukulkannya ke wajah Kuroro. "Kamu menyebalkan! Aku menyesal sudah bertanya padamu," katanya sambil merengut.

Kuroro tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ulah Kurapika yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu bergumam, "Bocah."

"Iya aku memang bocah!" Kurapika benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Maaf bocah ini telah mengganggu dan merepotkanmu!" ia mendorong Kuroro dan melangkah untuk mengambil buku pinknya.

"Benar sekali, bocah yang mengganggu hatiku," kata Kuroro santai sambil mengambil buku miliknya sendiri.

Kurapika mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Kamu bocah...yang mengganggu hatiku," ulang Kuroro sambil meraih sebelah tangan Kurapika dan menempelkannya ke dadanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu. "Ayo, kita sudah sangat terlambat."

* * *

Hari itu Kurapika benar-benar sulit berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaannya. Pikirannya terus terganggu setiap kali dia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, di mana Kuroro dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak menentu. Sulit rasanya melupakan perasaan asing itu. Perasaan yang menyesakkan sekaligus membahagiakan. Sulit mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Saat hari mulai senja, seperti biasa Kurapika dan Kuroro bertemu kembali untuk membicarakan tugas yang telah mereka kerjakan selama seharian.

"Kalau memang ada kesulitan, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" tanya Kuroro kesal saat mengetahui hambatan yang dialami Kurapika siang tadi.

"Karena ponselku rusak," kata Kurapika berbohong. Otaknya betul-betul tidak dapat memilih alasan lain yang lebih logis dan pintar untuk mengelabui Kuroro.

Kuroro semakin kesal mendengarnya, dan ia khawatir. "Alasan apa itu? Itu alasan manusia...kau dengar dari mana?" Ia bertanya.

Kurapika hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja memanggil pemuda itu tadi, tapi Kurapika merasa harus menjauh sejenak dari Kuroro untuk meredakan perasaannya. Tapi apa yang kemudian terjadi? Baru saja beberapa jam, sebenarnya Kurapika merindukan pemuda itu. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kuroro.

"Maaf...," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kurapika.

Kuroro benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Kurapika. Dan sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat gadis itu meminta maaf kepadanya. Apakah dia meminta maaf karena sudah berbohong? Atau dia meminta maaf karena tidak memanggil Kuroro? Pemuda itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kurapika kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Kurapika merona melihat senyuman itu. Kuroro sudah berubah...dia memperlakukannya dengan baik dan sangat lembut.

'Aku tidak mau menghindari ini...Biar saja...,' Kurapika memutuskan dalam hati.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di khayangan, seorang utusan dari Istana Zeus datang menyampaikan sebuah berita,

"Akan diadakan pesta...semuanya diharapkan hadir sekarang juga."

Kuroro memandang Kurapika kemudian menarik tangannya, "Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama. Kali ini aku tidak akan terlambat seperti dulu lagi."

Kurapika pun membiarkan Kuroro membawanya. Kali ini, dia tidak menepiskan tangan pemuda itu. Berdua mereka pergi menghadiri pesta.

* * *

Sesampainya di Istana Zeus, suasana sudah ramai.

Dari kejauhan, Dewi Aphrodite tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan pipinya. Anaknya memang sudah besar sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa haru ketika melihat anaknya memasuki aula bersama seorang gadis. Aphrodite pun sudah tidak heran lagi melihat siapa yang dibawa Kuroro. Dia sudah menduga hal itu sebelumnya.

"Kali ini, kita berdansa bersama," ajak Kuroro.

Pipi Kurapika sedikit merona mendengar itu. Ya, waktu itu Kuroro berdansa bersama Menchi. Andai saat ini Menchi berdansa dengan Kuroro, apakah dia akan merasa sedih? Ataukah dia akan membiarkannya saja?

Gadis itu tertunduk. Benarkah Kuroro begitu populer di kalangan para Dewi? Lalu, kenapa dia yang di pilih oleh Kuroro? Haruskah dia mensyukuri hal itu? Kurapika lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kuroro.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kuroro dengan sinis.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kurapika. Gadis itu yakin wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroro heran melihat Kurapika seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak...," jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Sesekali ia melirik ke sekeliling mereka, melihat beberapa orang dewi menatap gemas seolah ingin berganti posisi dengan Kurapika.

Rasanya menyesakkan. Kurapika menghela napas...lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kuroro.

"Aku mau ambil minum dulu sebentar," katanya sambil melangkah pergi. Belum juga sempat mengambil minuman, tanpa sengaja Kurapika menabrak seseorang. Ia akan terjatuh jika orang itu tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya, yang ternyata adalah seorang pria.

Pria itu terdiam melihat Kurapika yang terkejut. Matanya yang gelap menatap gadis itu.

Kurapika dengan segera berdiri kembali dan menatap pria itu, "Terima kasih."

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu...wahai gadis dengan rambut pirang seindah mentari," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku...aku Kurapika...," jawab Kurapika yang masih tampak terkjut.

"Ah...ya, aku pernah mendengar namamu. Perkenalkan, aku Morfeus...Dewa Mimpi," kata Morfeus sambil membungkuk dan mencium punggung tangan Kurapika dengan lembut.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, Kurapika mulai merasa tidak enak kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari pria asing itu. Satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya—mesum.

Kurapika mengambil minum lalu melangkah ke luar. Melihat taman yang berada di sana, ia teringat saat pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Kuroro dulu, membuat seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah cantiknya.

"Indah sekali senyum itu. Untuk siapakah kautujukan senyummu, Cantik?" tiba-tiba Morfeus sudah berada di sampingnya.

Mulut Kurapika seakan terkunci dengan rapat. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang sombong ataupun benci untuk bersosialisasi, namun pria yang baru saja dikenalnya ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Untukku," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kuroro.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro yang datang kemudian tersenyum kepada Morfeus. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kurapika dan mengajaknya meninggalkan Morfeus, "Permisi sebentar, aku punya urusan dengan gadis ceroboh ini."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, kehadiranmu mencerahkan malam ini," kata Morfeus dengan tenang sambil membalas senyuman Kurapika namun tanpa menghiraukan Kuroro.

Saat gadis itu berbalik pergi bersama Kuroro, dia mendelikkan matanya dan senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum sinis.

'Anak Aphrodite...,' ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

"K-Kuroro, pelan-pelan...," kata Kurapika pada Kuroro yang terus menariknya.

Kuroro terus berjalan dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Kurapika. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan pintu aula kemudian berbalik menatap gadis pirang yang ada di belakangnya, "Jangan berbicara dengan lelaki lain yang tidak kau kenal."

"Ngg...katanya namanya Morpheus...," jawab Kurapika pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab lebih panjang lagi, tapi raut wajah Kuroro saat itu terlihat berbeda.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Kurapika merasa kesadarannya sedikit menghilang. Dari kejauhan, tampakl Morfeus memejamkan matanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

Menyadari keadaan Kurapika, Kuroro mengecup lembut bibirnya kemudian berbisik, "Ayolah, jangan merepotkanku. Tetaplah terjaga sampai acara ini selesai."

Kurapika segera mengedipkan matanya. Pandangannya yang kabur kini fokus kembali, berganti dengan merahnya pipi gadis itu karena kecupan Kuroro.

Tadi itu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Ingin Kurapika menanyakannya, tapi rasanya tak sanggup. Akibat hal itu, alhasil sepanjang acara Kuroro tidak meninggalkannya sedetik pun.

"Biasanya kau langsung kabur sendiri di acara seperti ini," sindir Aphrodite pada putranya itu.

Kuroro tersenyum sinis kepada ibunya, "Tidak ada salahnya menjauhkan gadis menderita ini dari seorang pria mesum yang licik."

Aphrodite nampak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Kurapika merengut. Gadis itu menoleh dan berbisik pada Kuroro, "Aku tidak menderita kok! Kalau kau bilang begitu kesannya aku begitu menyedihkan...," protesnya tak setuju.

Kuroro tersenyum mendengar protes Kurapika, "Kau tidak usah banyak protes. Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

"Haruskah kau mengingatkanku tentang itu?" tanpa sadar Kurapika protes lagi.

Di pertengahan percakapan mereka, tiba-tiba datang seorang dewi berambut merah.

"Dewa Kuroro, maukah mau meluangkan waktumu untuk berdansa denganku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kuroro kepada Dewi itu. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kurapika kemudian berbisik, "Jangan terpisah dari ibuku, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Kurapika menyaksikan Kuroro pergi bersama dewi yang mengajaknya, dan ia merasa tak senang.

'Playboy!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Aphrodite mengajaknya mengobrol, hingga kemudian perhatian Dewi Kecantikan itu teralihkan dengan kedatangan Eros. Kurapika pun merasa bosan...apalagi Kuroro belum juga kembali.

Sementara itu, Kuroro berdansa bersama dewi berambut merah yang mengajaknya tadi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Kurapika. Pemuda itu benar-benar curiga dengan pria mesum yang bersama Kurapika beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Dewa? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?" Dewi itu merasa terganggu. Kuroro pun menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum kikuk. Saat melihat ke arah di mana Kurapika berada sebelumnya, tak disangka gadis itu sudah tidak berada di sana.

Kuroro terkejut, dia langsung undur diri dan berlari keluar. Dia menoleh dan berusaha mencari sosok Kurapika di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Begitu ia menemukannya, Kuroro melihatnya berjalan dengan cepat—pergi dari tempat itu. Sepertinya dia menuju ke rumahnya. Ternyata, apa yang dikhawatirkan pemuda itu benar terjadi. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Morfeus sudah ada di belakang Kurapika.

Kuroro mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan.

Kenapa Kurapika mau pergi bersama Morfeus? Bukankah dia sudah mengingatkan gadis itu tadi? Dan kenapa Kurapika mengajak pria itu ke rumahnya? Semua pertanyaan itu benar-benar tidak bisa ia jawab.

Tapi Kurapika terlihat sedikit aneh...sepertinya dia SANGAT mengantuk. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba begitu? Kalau memang dia mengantuk, kenapa tadi dia bisa berjalan secepat itu? Dan Morfeus pun terus menatapnya.

Apakah Kurapika sedang berada di bawah pengaruh pria mesum itu? Ya! Sepertinya tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih logis lagi dari itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Kuroro tambah terkejut saat Kurapika membuka pintu dan Morfeus bersiap ikut masuk ke dalam. Melihatnya, Kuroro langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kurapika! Maaf aku terlambat!" ia beralasan sambil berdiri di hadapan Morfeus.

"Kau menggangguku," kata Dewa Mimpi itu sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan aku," kata Kuroro sambil menarik pelan tangan Kurapika, "Jadi, bisakah aku mengambil kembali apa yang sudah sepantasnya menjadi milikku?"

"Kau berani sekali," kata Morfeus lagi sambil menatap Kuroro. "Milikmu? Kalau begitu aku menyukai seorang gadis yang ternyata milikmu?"

Sementara itu Kurapika hanya diam saat dirinya ditarik mendekat ke arah Kuroro. Dia memang belum sadar sepenuhnya...tapi dia merasa nyaman dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, milikku. Maaf sudah membuat anda kecewa," jawab Kuroro lagi.

Morfeus terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah...semoga Sang Malam dapat melindungi kalian," ucapnya. Lalu ia pun pergi.

Kuroro menatap kepergian Morfeus penuh kebencian. Dia yakin Morfeus sudah merencanakan hal yang buruk. Pemuda itu mengguncang tubuh Kurapika untuk menyadarkan gadis itu, "Hei ayo bangun!"

"Nghh...? Kuroro?" akhirnya Kurapika tersadar. "Bukannya tadi kau masih berdansa dengan dewi itu?!" Kurapika sedikit menjauh darinya lalu duduk di sofa.

"Kau berada di bawah pengaruh Morfeus," Kuroro kemudian duduk di samping Kurapika dan menatap gadis itu, "Kumohon, untuk sekali ini saja. Izinkan aku menemanimu di sini. Aku punya firasat buruk, bahkan sangat buruk."

"Mungkin Dewi itu saat ini mencarimu?" Kurapika balik bertanya sambil melirik Kuroro.

"Aku lebih memilih di sini dan menemanimu daripada kembali kepada Dewi itu."

Kurapika terdiam mendengarnya. Kelihatannya dia pun berpikir sebentar. 'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba khawatir?' Tp Kurapika segera menyadari bahwa selama ini Kuroro sebenarnya memang selalu peduli padanya.

"Baiklah...," kata Kurapika akhirnya. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu."

"Jangan kunci kamarmu," kata Kuroro lagi, "Aku harus bisa memastikan bahwa kau selalu aman."

"Iya! Aku bukan anak kecil kok!" protes Kurapika sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi kemudian dia keluar lagi. "Tapi kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang playboy, tapi aku tidak pernah mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini," balas Kuroro.

"Baiklah, Dewa Playboy, kamarnya di situ," kata Kurapika dengan sedikit merasa dongkol sambil menunjuk kamar tamu. "Selamat malam."

Kurapika pun berganti pakaian dan berbaring...jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Berada satu atap dengan Kuroro, entah kenapa membuatnya begini. Tak lama, Kurapika tertidur. Namun ia tiba-tiba menjerit dalam tidurnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Kuroro segera berlari ke kamar Kurapika. Dia sendiri terkejut mendengar teriakan itu, "Ada apa?"

Mata Kurapika terbelalak ngeri. "Morfeus...aku harus menemuinya..." Tiba-tiba ia berkata sambil membuka selimut dan menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau harus menemui pria mesum itu?" Tanya Kuroro bertubi-tubi.

"Dia memanggilku...," kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum, bahkan ia tertawa pelan. Kurapika mulai melangkah dengan hanya mengenakan gaun tidurnya.

Kuroro mengikuti Kurapika dari belakang. Dia tidak benar-benar yakin dengan perkataan Kurapika, "Kenapa kau mau pergi ke sana?"

Kurapika tidak menjawab. Kuroro merasa aneh sambil mengikutinya. 'Sudah cukup,' batinnya saat Kurapika akan membuka pintu depan.

Kuroro segera menggendong gadis itu. Dia tidak peduli walaupun Kurapika meronta. Kuroro membawanya kembali ke kamar, mendudukkannya di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menatap mata Kurapika yang terlihat menerawang. Diperlakukan begitu, Kurapika malah tersenyum. Sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah tirai yang tak tertutup seluruhnya menyinari wajah gadis itu.

Kuroro benar-benar terpesona melihat wajah Kurapika. Sayang sekali tatapan menerawangnya itu mengurangi kecantikan gadis itu—walaupun hanya sedikit. Senyumnya benar-benar memukau. Refleks, pemuda itu langsung melumat bibir Kurapika.

Kurapika menyambut ciuman itu tanpa sadar dan membalasnya perlahan. 'Aku tahu...perasaan ini. Ini di mana...? Nyaman sekali...,' Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam mimpinya yang awalnya begitu dipenuhi dengan panggilan Morfeus.

"Bangunlah..."

Kurapika mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Perlahan gadis itu sadar kembali, dan melihat wajah Kuroro berada dekat sekali dengannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kuroro seraya memeluk Kurapika dengan erat, "Syukurlah. Aku hampir mati ketakutan karena kau ada di bawah pengaruh pria mesum itu."

"A-aku memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kurapika dengan pipi memerah.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kuroro...?"

Kurapika mendorong Kuroro perlahan, melihat wajah pemuda itu yang tampak sangat khawatir.

"Si mesum itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh terhadapmu. Sayang sekali aku masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan padamu," jawab Kuroro.

Kurapika tampak terkejut. "Tapi aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh 'kan?! Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa sadar lagi? Kau memakai mantra?" tanya Kurapika antusias.

"Tidak, kau selalu bisa disadarkan dengan ini," balas Kuroro sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Pemuda itu melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Kurapika.

"Itu karena kau saja yang memang ingin menciumku!" Kurapika mengelak.

Kuroro memasang wajah polosnya. "Tapi kau membalasnya kok...jangan bicara seolah kau tak pernah membalas ciumanku dalam keadaan sadar..." Raut wajah polos itu kini berubah menjadi raut wajah jahil.

"Aku mau tidur lagi saja!" Kurapika berusaha menghindar dan bersiap untuk berbaring kembali.

"Kau mau aku menemanimu di sini?"

Kurapika menoleh ragu-ragu. "Apa pengaruh Morfeus itu berbahaya?"

"Ya, dia berbahaya. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Lagipula kau juga belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan."

Kurapika terdiam sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu...kau di sini saja," katanya pelan.

Kuroro mulai tersenyum jahil, "Apa? Kau mau aku tidur bersamamu? Jangan bodoh! Lebih baik aku tidur di sofa saja."

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang begitu!" seru Kurapika marah sambil memukul Kuroro dengan bantal. "Pergi! Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Ah, jahat sekali. Padahal aku yang sudah menyelamatkanmu," cibir Kuroro kemudian meninggalkan kamar Kurapika, "Selamat malam."

"Kau lebih sadis!" seru Kurapika dari dalam kamarnya.

Kuroro tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Akhirnya pemuda itu duduk di sofa dan terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

* * *

Kurapika terbangun saat hari masih fajar, walau sebenarnya tidurnya pun tidak begitu nyenyak karena kekesalannya terhadap Kuroro. Saat keluar kamar, dia melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali," komentar Kurapika dingin.

Kuroro tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku tidak tidur kok," jawabnya pendek. Hening sejenak, karena Kurapika tak menyangka Kuroro akan bertindak sejauh itu. Kuroro pun menoleh dan menatap Kurapika yang terdiam, "Ayo buat sarapan. Kau harus membalas jasa-jasaku."

Ugh, Kurapika benar-benar kesal. "Aku 'kan tidak memintamu untuk tidak tidur semalaman!" Ia menggerutu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Kuroro memang telah menjaganya, hal itu tak terbantahkan lagi. Maka dengan ogah-ogahan Kurapika pergi ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

"Sarapannya sudah siap," kata Kurapika sambil menghidangkan _pancake_ di atas meja.

"Makanan apa ini? Memangnya kau bisa masak?," tanya Kuroro sambil memasukkan _pancake_ itu ke dalam mulutnya, "Rasanya benar-benar buruk."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah dimakan!" jawab Kurapika segera sambil menuangkan jus.

"Kalau sedang lapar, makanan seburuk apapun pasti bisa masuk ke dalam lambung kecilku ini," balas Kuroro. Lalu dia meneguk jus yang dituang oleh Kurapika.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan tajam, dia benar-benar tak suka. 'Aku jadi tak selera,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati. Ia pun berhenti makan saat makanannya masih ada setengahnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Selesaikan makanmu dulu," ujar Kuroro. Pemuda itu menarik Kurapika sehingga ia mendekat kemudian menyuapi gadis itu.

"Mmph...!" Kurapika terpaksa mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Pipinya merona. "H-Hentikan...," kata Kurapika dengan suara gemetar.

Belum juga Kurapika menelan _pancake_-nya, Kuroro menyuapkan sesendok _pancake_ lagi kepadanya, "Nah, begitu. Kau harus makan biar kau sehat."

Kurapika segera menjauhkan tangan Kuroro. "Sebentar!" katanya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Kuroro terus menyuapi gadis itu, "Bukan hanya anak kecil yang perlu disuapi." Pemuda itu terus menyuapi Kurapika hingga _pancake_-nya habis.

Kurapika segera menjauh. Dengan merengut ia membereskan peralatan makan. "Waktunya pergi," kata Kurapika beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

Kuroro duduk diam sambil terus menuliskan takdir-takdir manusia pada buku takdirnya, "Buruk, mujur, buruk, mujur, buruk, mujur," gumamnya. Pemuda itu menyimpan kembali bukunya saat ia benar-benar merasa jenuh. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi Kurapika.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Kurapika dngan sedikit kasar. Hari masih siang, kenapa pemuda itu sudah memanggilnya?

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kuroro balik.

"Belum...," jawab Kurapika sambil mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Kuroro menanyakan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat kemari."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau punya makanan?" Kurapika bertanya lagi sambil menghampiri Kuroro.

"Restoran itu baru dibuka kemarin," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan, "Ayo kita ke sana."

"Aku mau es krim juga!" Kurapika tiba-tiba ceria. Kuroro tersentak, ia teringat saat makan es krim bersama waktu gadis itu masih menjadi manusia.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, "Es krim strawberry?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kurapika sambil mengikuti Kuroro ke restoran itu. Rasanya ia belum pernah makan es krim bersamanya.

"_Feeling_, mungkin?"

Jawaban Kuroro terdengar tidak memuaskan bagi Kurapika, tapi dia tak mau bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Setelah duduk di meja dekat jendela, mereka segera memesan makanan.

"Ada minuman dengan rasa jeruk juga...kau mau?" tanya Kurapika tanpa sadar.

Kuroro tersenyum puas. Ternyata gadis itu memang tidak sepenuhnya melupakan masa di mana ia menjadi seorang manusia.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Kurapika sangat menyukai makanannya, apalagi es krimnya. "Enak ya? Aku—" kata2nya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu di wajah Kuroro. Refleks ia mengambil serbet, bermaksud membersihkan bekas minuman di sudut bibir Kuroro. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroro.

Terbayang adegan yang sepertinya mustahil di benak Kurapika. Sekilas tadi...ia melihat dirinya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ini, ada bekas minuman di bibirmu," katanya sambil menyerahkan serbet itu.

Kuroro menerima serbet itu kemudian membersihkan mulutnya. Kuroro tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kurapika.

Gadis itu tampak kebingungan, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Deja Vu," jawab Kurapika. "Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama...aku membersihkan bekas sesuatu di tempat yang sama," ia menunjuk ke bibir Kuroro.

"Kau memang pernah melakukannya," kata Kuroro, "Hanya saja mungkin caranya berbeda."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

Kuroro langsung melumat bibir gadis itu, "Mungkin seperti ini," jawab Kuroro setelah melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

Kurapika terpaku. Tamu-tamu di sana seketika menoleh dan tersenyum dengan pipi memerah sama seperti Kurapika.

"B-bukan itu!" jawab Kurapika setelah kesadarannya kembali. Kenapa sekarang pemuda itu sering menciumnya?!

Kuroro tertawa geli.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali menciummu," kata Kuroro tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu mengingat saat Kurapika menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian ketika pemuda itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya, "Sepertinya kau lebih menikmatinya sekarang."

Wajah Kurapika rasanya semakin memanas mengingat hal itu. Dia segera berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai," katanya sambil melangkah menuju pintu kluar. Dalam hati ia pun bertanya-tanya, apakah yang dikatakan Kuroro itu benar?

Kuroro membiarkan Kurapika meninggalkan restoran itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Mendadak, di pertengahan jalan, Morfeus muncul di hadapannya. Lamunan Kurapika pun buyar.

"Apa yang mmbuat wajah cantikmu tampak begitu muram?" tanya Morfeus sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika mendongak dan terkejut melihatnya. "Dewa Morfeus...?"

"Katakanlah padaku...tidak apa-apa..."

Kurapika teringat akan kata-kata Kuroro. Sebaiknya dia memang menjaga jarak dari Dewa Morfeus. Kurapika berdehem kemudian menjawab Dewa itu, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

Kurapika segera mohon diri, lalu berbalik pergi. Betapa terkejutnya Kurapika saat melihat Kuroro tengah mengobrol akrab dengan seorang gadis bumi. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Ada apa ini? Padahal Kuroro hanya berbicara dengan gadis bumi itu. Tapi kenapa dadanya terasa sakit seperti ini?

Kurapika pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

"Kemarilah," Morfeus muncul kembali entah dari mana. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang indah...hingga kau tak akan bersedih lagi."

Morfeus mengulurkan tangannya. Kurapika menatapnya ragu, tapi kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Morfeus tersenyum puas. Tentu saja ia melihat apa yang dilihat Kurapika tadi.

"Sebenarnya kita mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Kurapika.

Morfeus tak menjawab, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah padang bunga yang luas.

"Indah sekali!" pekik Kurapika kagum. Ia senang sekali melihatnya.

"Ayo duduklah di sini, kita nikmati pemandangan ini," kata Morfeus sambil menarik Kurapika agar duduk di sampingnya.

Kurapika kembali mengingat pesan Kuroro. Namun, ia juga teringat akan Dewa Playboy yang selalu menggoda gadis-gadis itu. Lagi pula Morfeus tidak tampak jahat. Tidak ada salahnya untuk berteman dengan dewa yang satu ini. Gadis itu duduk di samping Morfeus kemudian menatap padang bunga yang terhampar di hadapannya, "Aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya."

Setelah beberapa lama dan Kurapika terlihat terbuai dengan semua itu, Morfeus memberanikan diri untuk merangkulnya. Gadis itu hanya diam. "Semua keindahan ini...begitu cocok untukmu," katanya. Ia mengangkat dagu Kurapika dengan sebelah tangannya lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kurapika memejamkan mata...tapi kemudian matanya terbuka lagi saat wajah Kuroro muncul di benaknya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Morfeus. Dia merasa kebingungan. Kenapa malah wajah Kuroro yang muncul di benaknya?

"Kenapa? Kurapika...ayo, kembalilah padaku," Morfeus berkata sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kembali. Tapi terlihat bahwa ia pun sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak...aku...," jawab Kurapika gugup. "Maaf! Aku harus segera kembali. Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke sini!"

Kurapika segera pergi dari situ dengan mata berkaca-kaca, meninggalkan Morfeus yang terlihat geram dan segera mencari-cari Kuroro.

* * *

Kuroro duduk di atas sebuah pohon besar sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia masih tetap kebingungan. Kemana Kurapika sebenarnya? Gadis itu belum terlihat sejak tadi siang.

"Kuroro...!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari langit.

Kuroro mendongak dan melihat Kurapika menuju ke arahnya. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Kurapika segera memeluknya. Kuroro membalas pelukan itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Kuroro sambil membelai rambut Kurapika.

Kurapika merasa tenang setelah berada di pelukan Kuroro. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro, tapi kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia sudah memahami semuanya sekarang.

"A-aku...aku mencintaimu...," ucapnya.

Kuroro terdiam. Ia tidak mampu membalas pernyataan Kurapika. Yang ia tahu, tangannya refleks memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Pemuda itu pun mengecup keningnya.

Kurapika meresapi kecupan itu. Dia mengerti kenapa dirinya langsung menjauh saat Morfeus akan menciumnya tadi. Kurapika hanya ingin Kuroro yang melakukannya. Ia pun ingat Kuroro pernah mnyatakan hal yang sama. Tapi kenapa Kuroro tak mengatakannya lagi? Kurapika menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kuroro. Belum juga Kurapika menjawab pertanyaan, tiba-tiba gadis itu melihat seorang anak lelaki dari kejauhan. Anak itu langsung berlari dan memeluk ibunya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ibu itu adalah orang yang sama yang berbicara dengan Kuroro tadi.

"Bocah bandel itu hilang sejak pagi," ujar Kuroro ketika menyadari bahwa Kurapika memperhatikan anak itu, "Ibunya meminta tolong padaku untuk mencari anaknya. Untunglah anaknya itu laki-laki." Kuroro tertawa geli, "Aku tidak akan menggoda gadis lain lagi. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan dulu."

Kurapika tersenyum, ia terlihat senang mendengarnya. Lalu gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sepertinya kita harus kembali bertugas..."

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa kembali sekarang," kata Kuroro.

Kurapika benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

Kuroro tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Karena hari ini adalah tepat seratus hari kau bekerja di bumi. Kau bisa kembali sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kurapika balik bertanya.

"Aku bisa pulang bersamamu, Bocah," jawab Kuroro sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurapika.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" Protes Kurapika sambil merengut. Mereka pun segera kembali ke khayangan, dan Kuroro mengantar Kurapika terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya di sana, mereka dikejutkan oleh banyaknya bunga di depan rumah Kurapika beserta sebuah kartu ucapan di dalamnya :

_"Hanya untukmu...Morfeus."_

Kuroro mengambil bunga-bunga itu kemudian membuangnya jauh-jauh. "Pria mesum itu memang menyebalkan, jangan terima apapun dari dia. Bisa-bisa kau kena sihirnya."

"Tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya, lalu—" Kurapika segera menghentikan ucapannya, lalu memarahi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. 'Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya?!'

"Oh," balas Kuroro singkat. Pemuda itu menunggu Kurapika untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kurapika segera membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kau mau masuk?" ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebaiknya kau istiharat."

Kuroro langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Ternyata Kurapika menghilang siang tadi karena bersama dengan Dewa itu. Bukankah dia sudah pernah memperingatkan gadis itu?

Kurapika agak terkejut melihat tanggapan Kuroro yang dingin...dan semakin menyesali ucapannya barusan.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kurapika kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke gedung tempatnya bekerja bersama Kuroro. Sesampainya di sana, ia tidak melihat Kuroro. Pemuda itu sudah pergi. Tampaknya Kuroro benar-benar marah padanya. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Kuroro. Kurapika menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sebal. Sebegitu marahnyakah Kuroro sampai menjawab panggilannya pun ia enggan?

"Kuroro!" panggil Kurapika lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Kurapika benar-benar merasa kecewa.

Kurapika sekarang diam dengan putus asa. Seorang gadis kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sedih?" Tanyanya sambil mengamati Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum lemah...saat ini dia sedang tidak menampakkan wujudnya, tapi manusia suci seperti anak itu masih bisa melihatnya.

"Sepertinya seseorang marah padaku," jawab Kurapika.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah...mungkin karena aku tidak menurutinya."

Si Gadis Kecil menatapnya lagi.

"Kau malaikat? Atau siapa?"

Kurapika berpikir sejenak. Haruskah dia memberitahukan identitasnya yang sebenarnya?

"Sama sepertimu," dia menjawab pada akhirnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat begitu bercahaya...cantik," kata anak itu sambil menyentuh wajah Kurapika. "Tenanglah, dia yang marah padamu pasti akan segera kembali untukmu."

Kurapika tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Kurapika merasa hatinya lebih tenang sekarang. Ia pun pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari Kuroro.

* * *

Hingga hari sudah senja, Kurapika sama sekali belum melihat Kuroro. Padahal dia sudah mencari seharian. Kemana perginya pemuda itu? Gadis itu mulai merasa khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Akhirnya Kurapika menunggu di gedung tempat kerja mereka, hingga malam tiba dan ia tertidur di sana. Kuroro pun baru datang ketika sudah menjelang tengah malam.

Kurapika sedikit bergerak saat Kuroro selesai membaringkannya di ranjang, tapi ia tidak terbangun sama sekali. Kuroro menghela napas berat. Ia benar-benar tidak suka Kurapika pergi dengan Morfeus...atau dengan pria manapun juga selain dirinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat menyadari ia menjadi protektif sekarang.

Kuroro naik ke ranjang dan ikut berbaring di samping Kurapika.

"Selamat tidur," bisiknya.

* * *

Kurapika terbangun saat mendengar suara memanggil namanya. Begitu dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Kuroro ada di sampingnya. Kurapika terlihat terkejut, tapi rasa terkejut itu terkalahkan oleh rasa gembira bisa melihat Kuroro.

"Kuroro...?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya?"

"Kamu kemarin ke mana saja? Apa kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu? Apa yang kaulakukan sebenarnya?" Tanya Kurapika beruntun sambil beranjak duduk.

"Ke bumi. Tidak, ponselku rusak," jawab Kuroro asal. Melihat wajah Kurapika yang langsung cemberut, dia mengulangi jawabannya, "Menemui teman lama," jawab Kuroro. Pemuda itu duduk kemudian tertawa, "Dasar bocah."

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah! Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, untuk sekian kalinya kukatakan padamu! Kenapa kau terus memanggilku bocah?!" Tanya Kurapika emosi.

Kuroro terdiam kemudian meninggalkan Kurapika yang sedang marah sendirian. 'Jangan pernah mengusik bocah labil yang sedang emosi,' batin Kuroro.

Kurapika segera turun dari ranjang dan melangkah mengikuti Kuroro. "Kuroro! Jawab aku!" ia merengek.

"Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang," balas Kuroro cuek. Pemuda itu berhenti kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Kurapika, "Dari pada membuang waktu untuk bertanya kepada rumput, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan waktumu untuk berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Janji apa?" tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Dewa mesum itu," jawab Kuroro, "Dan sebaiknya kau buat sarapan. Kau sama sekali belum melakukan apapun untuk membayar biaya sewa di kamarku."

"Biaya sewa?! Kamarmu?! Jadi sebenarnya kau tinggal di sini?!" tanya Kurapika terkejut.

Kuroro menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Kau baru tahu?"

"Jadi sebenarnya itu alasanmu tidak pernah terlambat?! Dan kau selalu menghukumku..." Kurapika terdiam sebentar. "Kau mengerjai aku!"

Kuroro tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tapi kau menyukainya."

Kurapika langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. "Lalu...kemarin...kau marah ya? Aku mencarimu. Aku mau diajak pergi Morfeus karena aku melihatmu mengobrol akrab sekali dengan wanita itu..."

"Aku tidak marah," kata Kuroro, "Hanya kesal saja."

"Maafkan aku...," kata Kurapika lagi.

Kuroro meliriknya. Rasanya sakit sekali membayangkan Kurapika bersama dewa itu. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanyanya.

Kurapika berpikir sejenak. Haruskah dia memberitahu semuanya. Tapi, Kuroro pasti akan marah kalau mengetahui apa yang di perbuat Morfeus, "Dia mengajakku melihat padang bunga."

"Hanya itu?" Kuroro menyelidik.

"Iya," jawab Kurapika. 'Biarlah berbohong sedikit,' batinnya. "Kau juga harus berjanji padaku!"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan menggoda perempuan lain lagi," jawab Kurapika pelan. "Apalagi menciumnya..."

Kuroro menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurapika, "Baiklah. Dasar kau bocah pecemburu."

"Kau juga sama saja!" balas Kurapika sambil mmalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Kuroro hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

Saat keduanya baru saja turun ke bumi, Kurapika mendengar suara lonceng dibunyikan berkali-kali. Kurapika menengok ke arah suara itu berasal dan melihat pasangan pengantin di sana. Gadis itu mengamati ekspresi pasangan itu. Begitu bahagia. Apakah dia juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti itu suatu saat nanti?

Terlihat sang pengantin wanita berdiri membelakangi para tamu dan mengangkat buket bunganya.

"Kuroro! Lihat! Indah sekali bunga itu! Aku mau!" kata Kurapika. Ia segera turun ke tempat itu.

"Hei! Kurapika! Jangan!" cegah Kuroro. "Itu artinya—"

Ucapan Kuroro terhenti karena sudah terlambat. Kurapika ikut masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan berhasil mendapatkan buket itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kuroro setelah Kurapika kembali ke tempat Kuroro, "Kau juga mau menikah seperti mereka?"

"Eh?" kata Kurapika tak mengerti.

Kuroro menghela napas. Rupanya Kurapika belum mengetahuinya. "Yang berhasil mendapatkan buket itu, dipercaya akan segera menikah juga. Sama saja kau menghilangkan kesempatan semua perempuan di sana itu..."

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak tahu, sungguh," kata Kurapika terbata-bata. Perasaan bersalah langsung merasukinya.

"Yah, mungkin dalam waktu dekat kau juga akan menikah. Sayang sekali kesempatan gadis-gadis itu hilang," balas Kuroro.

Kurapika langsung tersipu. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang utusan, membuat Kuroro dan Kurapika menjadi heran.

"Dewi Kurapika, Dewa Morfeus tadi menemui Zeus...dia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk melamarmu," katanya.

* * *

_**~ KuroPika FOREVER ~**_


End file.
